An Alternate Tale
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: A ColePhoebe AU fic. Same circumstances (witchdemon), just a different timeline. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Okay. This is an AU fic on Phoebe and Cole. Based when they were in high school. I noticed not many people seem to enjoy AU's, but this has been in my mind for quite a while. I just had to write it. Hope those of you that read it enjoy it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She ran through the corridors nervously picking at her clothes in an effort to make them look neater. It was a regular occurrence for Phoebe Halliwell to turn up late to school. Not because she constantly forgot something at home after starting the short walk to school - the excuse she usually used as her pledge to escape detention. It was because of all times demons preferred to turn up early morning, just as they were about to set off for school. Their grandmother decided it better that they learn how to protect themselves early in life, and therefore they were forced to remain at home for minutes on end trying to vanquish each demon as quickly as they could. As they entered the school premises, Phoebe said a hurried goodbye to her two sisters and headed off in the direction of her first class, hoping above everything that she would be able to enter class without being severely embarrassed. She reached the door, and with slight hesitation, yanked it open. Her eyes grew slightly wide as her teacher looked at her, obviously annoyed at her tardiness. She glanced around the classroom, every pair of eyes followed her as she entered the room and closed they door lightly behind her.  
  
"Wonderful of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Hal-li-well." Ms Atkinson said in her usual croaky voice, pronouncing her name in three clear syllables.  
  
"You know, born to please. . ." Phoebe replied, sinking into a seat. A few soft laughs were heard, silenced by Ms Atkinson's piercing glare.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. The French Revolution was a--"  
  
Ms Atkinson was cut off once again by a knock on the door. She glanced towards the door, clearly annoyed, before shouting out, "What is it?"  
  
The door opened after a pause, and Phoebe looked up as a tall guy stepped into the room. He glanced at the class before advancing on Ms Atkinson. He said something quietly to her, before handing her a slightly crumpled up note. Like the majority of the females in the room, Phoebe leant forward to get a better look at the stranger.  
  
"Class." Ms Atkinson said, seconds later. "This is Cole Turner. He'll be joining our history class."  
  
Cole gave a small, lopsided smile before collapsing into a chair in the row in front of Phoebe's, about two seats to her right. Phoebe shuffled in her seat. As Ms Atkinson continued to hopelessly educate her students on the French Revolution, Phoebe couldn't help but glance at the new student. He was clearly older than most of the students in her grade were, that was possibly because he had turned up from a different state. His dark, short hair was slightly untidy, but Phoebe liked the way it didn't sit too neatly. She looked him up and down. Certainly better looking than most of the guys at this crummy school, she noted. She was on the verge of examining his hands, when he turned his head and looked directly at her. Phoebe's eyes grew wide as she quickly looked away. She couldn't help but smile slightly at her own stupidity, as she inwardly swore at herself.  
  
"Is there any reason why you are not paying attention, Miss Hal-li-well?" Ms Atkinson croaked. Phoebe looked up, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"No reason at all." She replied, flashing her teacher a smile. Ms Atkinson frowned at her for a second, before continuing. Phoebe sighed, sliding lazily into her chair. She didn't dare look back towards the dark haired stranger, her heart still beating fast from when he had caught her the first time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Have you seen the new guy?" Phoebe's friend Hannah said to her from across the cafeteria table, as she pointed at Cole who had just picked up a tray of food and was contemplating where to sit. Phoebe picked at the soggy mass of nothingness that was supposed to resemble a plate of french- fries. She sighed and looked up.  
  
"The tall, dark haired one that will most likely end up camped at that table?" Phoebe said, jerking her head towards a table at the other side of the cafeteria where the 'popular kids' were seated.  
  
"Maybe not." Their other friend, Felicia offered from her seat next to Phoebe. She wiped away a curly hair that fell in front of her eyes. "Notice the dark clothing and the short, messy hair?" She asked.  
  
"I like the short, messy hair." Phoebe said.  
  
Felicia rolled her eyes before continuing. "As I was saying, those are the common trademarks for a guy that will end up behind K-Block sucking up heroin and constantly blackening his lungs with the cigarette he had after every lesson, before he collapses from either an O.D or lung cancer."  
  
Phoebe grinned at her friend's casual, melodramatic account. Felicia was the typical smart ass, with replies and throw backs to anything anyone had to say. Hannah, on the other hand, was completely and utterly the girl with a brain that wasn't unpopular enough to be classified a nerd.  
  
"Or maybe not." Hannah said suddenly. "He's heading this way." Phoebe's grin vanished.  
  
"What?!" She hissed. She turned her head slightly to where Hannah had been looking, and quickly averted her gaze as she also saw Cole headed towards their table. "It's okay. He'll walk past us." She tried to convince her friend, as well as herself.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe's eyes grew wide as she looked up.  
  
"Hi." She slowly replied, as she looked back down. Cole stood awkwardly over their table.  
  
"You're in my history class, aren't you?" He asked Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe raised her eyebrows and feigned ignorance. "I am?"  
  
"Yeah. I recall seeing you there." Cole said, giving her a small smile. "Cole Turner." He said offering her his hand.  
  
"Ah, the new guy." Phoebe replied. After a slight hesitation she took his hand and shook it, releasing it quickly. Cole nodded with a smirk.  
  
"I never caught your name. . ." He said, letting the sentence trail off.  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth, letting it close immediately. Why was she going to hand out her name to this guy? Felicia was right, he probably would end up keeling over from a drug overdose.  
  
"That's because she never gave it." Felicia said with a slight glance of disapproval.  
  
"Ahh. So what do you think, will she give it sometime in the future?" He replied to Felicia, who looked up at him irritated. Before she could say anything though, Phoebe interjected.  
  
"As much fun as this is, discussing my name. . .I have to get to class." She said standing up.  
  
"What? There's still like ten minutes." Hannah said, staring at her friend.  
  
Phoebe glared at her friend. "I have to see Mr Bracken about an assignment." She quickly thought up.  
  
"Really? I'll come with you, I have his class next." Cole said, putting his tray down in front of Hannah, who raised her eyebrows at him, annoyed that he was taking up her 'personal space'. "I'm not hungry anyway." Cole said with a grin.  
  
He followed Phoebe who had quickly disappeared into the crowd. "Miss Halliwell!" He shouted out, in an attempt to impersonate Ms Atkinson. Phoebe stopped and spun around.  
  
"I thought you didn't know my name." She said, glaring at him wile ignoring the looks they were getting.  
  
"I only caught your last name in class. You wouldn't want to tell me the first part, would you?" He asked, giving her another of his charming smiles. Phoebe let out a breath and spun around again, before swiftly walking out of the cafeteria towards her next class.  
  
* * * * *  
  
All through Biology she ignored any attempt Cole made to talk to her. Surprising him, as well as herself as she snapped at him constantly. It was beyond her why she was so bitter towards him.  
  
"Okay, listen. . ." Cole called out, running up behind her as she exited the school building. She didn't stop. "We got off on the wrong foot, although I'm not sure which one. . ." He trailed off, realising it wasn't the best way to continue the one sided conversation. "Alright!" He grabbed her arm forcefully but gently, causing her to stop. She turned around and looked at him expectantly. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry, okay? All I wanted was to know your name!"  
  
"Why?" Phoebe finally spoke. Cole frowned.  
  
"At first it was because I was curious. Now it's my mission in life." He said. Phoebe couldn't help but crack a smile. "Hmm, I saw that." Cole said quickly. Phoebe looked away and sighed.  
  
"Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell." She said. She raised her eyebrows. "Are you all self-actualised now?"  
  
"Like you'll never know." Cole said with a smile.  
  
"Phoebe! Let's go!" Phoebe turned to see her two elder sisters waiting for her. Phoebe turned back to look at Cole.  
  
"My sisters." She explained. "Gotta go." She turned and started to jog towards her sisters.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Phoebe Halliwell." Cole called out to her. Phoebe glanced back with a smirk, before reaching Piper and Prue.  
  
"Don't ask." She said, seeing their questioning looks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That was easy enough." The older man said from behind Cole.  
  
"It was harder than I thought." Cole replied, not flinching at the arrival of the man.  
  
"Will you be able to go through with it?"  
  
Cole turned around and eyed the man cautiously. "It's my first real assignment, why would I not?" He left the man and headed towards the parking lot, climbing into a slightly rusty old Volvo. "And you'd think I'd get a better car on my first assignment . . ." He mumbled, before putting the car in gear and speeding off down the road.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So who was he?" Piper asked, for the fourth time that afternoon.  
  
"Piper. Give it a break." Prue said from the couch. She raised her head from the hard covered textbook she had been reading and smiled vaguely. "We'll just tell Grams, she'll be able to get it out of her." Piper grinned at her older sister and turned her gaze back to Phoebe, who only grimaced.  
  
"Don't even think about it. . ." Phoebe warned, slamming shut her own textbook. Prue raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Or what? We're your sisters, you're supposed to tell us everything." Prue said, closing her textbook and sitting up. Piper followed suit, staring eagerly at the youngest sister.  
  
"He's no one!" Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Grams!" Prue shouted out. Phoebe's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Prue!" She hissed. Prue only tilted her head and gave her an expectant look. Phoebe sighed. "He's just some new guy." She finally said.  
  
"Well we knew that. Why was he trying so eagerly to get your number?" Piper asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know, he's weird." Phoebe said shrugging her shoulders. Prue frowned. "I don't know!" Phoebe said again. Prue looked at her for a second, before shrugging and opening her textbook again. Piper glanced at her older sister, before giving a disappointed grunt and resuming her homework. Phoebe gave a relieved sigh.  
  
"He didn't seem weird to me. Seemed to have the hots for you." Prue mumbled without looking up from the book. Piper giggled from Prue's side, and Prue ducked as Phoebe threw a cushion in her direction.  
  
"Girls! Dinner!" Penny said entering the room. She caught the hopelessly suppressed grins on their faces. Before she could ask though, Phoebe rushed past her, followed by Piper. She gave Prue a frown. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Prue said with a smile. She brushed past her grandmother and hurried down the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, how was it? Worth continuing any time soon? Send in a review, give me some feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I would like more though! : )  
  
Bree, I never even considered what they were like back in High School according to the show. I guess I couldn't remember. Anyway, just imagine you never heard anything about it!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You complete this assignment, and you'll be one of the most respected demons in the Underworld. And that's quite an achievement for a half breed demon that has yet to grow up." The demon said lounging comfortably on Cole's couch.  
  
Cole glared at him from the other side of the room. "I still don't understand why this assignment is so important . ." Cole started.  
  
"Because they will grow up to be the all powerful Charmed Ones. Better to stem the flow of magic now, don't you think?" The demon grinned.  
  
Cole didn't return his smile. "It'll be too easy. . ."  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe rolled over in bed. She opened her eyes and stared through the dark room. Rolling over again, she groaned and kicked off the sheet that was covering her. She threw her legs off the side of the bed, and sighed.  
  
"Such an annoying guy. . ." She mumbled to herself. But if so annoying, why was she unable to get him off her mind. She fumbled through the darkness for her discman. Putting the headphones firmly over her ears, she pressed play. She lay down, trying her best to concentrate solely on the music. Once again she found the image of Cole pop up in her mind. She groaned once more, before increasing the volume, to the point where her ears could barely take it. Giving a triumphant smile, she closed her eyes again. "So very annoying. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe rushed down the stairs in an attempt to be on her way home by the time the crowds began to appear. She had gotten out of class early, which was fortunate, as she was trying to avoid any possible confrontation with Cole or her sisters. She crossed the street and began briskly walking in the direction of the manor. She stopped abruptly as she saw Cole standing on the opposite side of the road, surrounded by a hoard of girls. It seemed that Cole and his fan club had gotten out of class early too. She started walking again, trying to avoid eye contact. But her eyes were once again drawn to Cole. She was glad to see that he didn't seem to be enjoying his predicament.  
  
'Serves him right, the pig." She mumbled. A breath caught in her throat as his eyes met hers. She looked away and sped up her pace. Cole fumbled and pushed to free himself of the crowd. With one last gasp of air he pulled himself free and somewhat sprinted towards Phoebe. Pulling up in step with her he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Hey." He said, as though he had just met her by chance. Phoebe hesitated.  
  
"Hi." She replied, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"You want a ride home?" He asked after a few seconds. Phoebe stopped and faced him.  
  
"You drive?" She asked, surprised. Cole stopped.  
  
"Uhuh. Not a very good car, but a car none the less." Cole replied, flashing her a smile. Phoebe scolded herself inwardly for contemplating his offer.  
  
"No!" She exclaimed loudly. She began walking, annoyed to hear his footsteps also begin again. "Is there a reason you're following me?"  
  
"Yes, there is." Cole stated, alarming Phoebe. Once again she stopped.  
  
"Well?" She questioned. Cole looked away for a second before suddenly glancing back at her. Phoebe couldn't help but stare back at him, noticing his dark eyes. It was as though they were longing to be searched. She looked away.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to--" Cole started.  
  
"No." Phoebe interrupted, as she started walking again. Cole frowned before following her.  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say!" He said loudly.  
  
"You were going to ask me out." Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No I wasn't." Cole said. Phoebe turned around frowning.  
  
"Oh yeah?" She asked, not easily fooled.  
  
"Yeah." Cole said. "I was going to ask you if. . ." He paused for a second. Phoebe gave him a triumphant smile. He sighed in defeat. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not interested in you. . .that way." Phoebe replied, suddenly in a much better mood.  
  
"Don't give me that. I saw you staring at me since the first moment you saw me." Cole taunted. Phoebe glared at him, her good mood lost.  
  
"I was checking to see if you would last in this hell hole." She said bitterly. She quickly resumed her pace. Cole hurried to keep up.  
  
"Have you ever gone out with anyone before?" Cole asked suddenly.  
  
"I fail to see how that's any of your business." Phoebe replied coldly.  
  
"I guess that answers my question." Cole replied smugly. "My theory is that you don't want to take a chance with me because you've never taken a chance with anyone." Phoebe hesitated.  
  
"Well, your theory's wrong." She said, not stopping.  
  
"Is it? I think you're too scared to let go of your effortless life and take a chance on something else." Cole said. He almost collided with Phoebe as she stopped unexpectedly and spun around.  
  
"Don't think you know anything about me." She said firmly. "You don't."  
  
"Why are you getting so worked up about it?" Cole asked, fighting to keep the guilt from entering his mind.  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone!?" Phoebe shouted. She spun around.  
  
"Okay! I will." He said, not following her. Once again she spun around.  
  
"You do that." She replied.  
  
"I will, only if you go out with me." Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted. "One date, and then I'll be out of your life forever." Phoebe looked away.  
  
"Fine!" She gave in. Cole smiled.  
  
"Eight O'clock then. I'll pick you up."  
  
"Tonight?" Phoebe asked annoyed.  
  
"My terms." He said smugly. "Don't worry, I've asked around. I know where you live. Dress casual." With that he turned around and left Phoebe behind. She clenched her fists.  
  
"So very. . .very annoying." She muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, send in a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I didn't think many people liked AU stories. Glad to be proven wrong though.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I thought you didn't like him." Piper said, lying flat on her back on Phoebe's bed, throwing a small beanbag in the air and trying unsuccessfully to catch it.  
  
"I don't." Phoebe stated as she lightly applied some black eyeliner.  
  
"So why are you going out of your way to make yourself look good?" Prue questioned from the doorway, where she was leaning on the doorframe gazing at her youngest sister. Phoebe paused and stared at her sister's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Because," She started, as she continued to apply the eyeliner, "We might be going somewhere crowded. I wouldn't want to look terrible in front of a crowd of people, would I?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Hmm." Prue said, not fooled. "And if you don't like him at all, why are you going out with him in the first place?"  
  
"I told you. So he'll leave me alone." Phoebe said annoyed.  
  
"Ignore him long enough and he'll get the message." Piper said from the bed.  
  
"I don't want to wait that long, okay?" Phoebe said, raising her voice as she spun around.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Piper said, cringing as she missed the beanbag and it landed with a 'thump' on her forehead.  
  
"What's this boy like?" Grams said, entering the room. Phoebe looked up.  
  
"He's an egotistical male, Grams, you won't like him." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah Grams, but he's not a boy." Prue said collapsing onto the bed next to Piper.  
  
"He's a man." Piper growled, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"A masculine slab of meat." Prue teased.  
  
"A tasty chunk of pork." Piper said grinning, following suit.  
  
"Girls, that's enough." Grams warned. "I'm sure Phoebe already knows how. . .tasty. . .this masculine chunk of meat actually is."  
  
"Grams!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help it." Grams said holding up her hands in innocence, while Piper and Prue chuckled on the bed.  
  
"Enough! All of you! I'm going out with him once, and never again." Phoebe said with a grimace. "Can you help me with this?" She asked her grandmother, holding out a necklace. As Grams took hold of the necklace, the doorbell sounded downstairs. "Oh, crap. . ." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll keep him company!" Prue called, already running down the stairs. Piper hurried after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole adjusted his shirt before stepping into the pool of light in front of the door. He hesitated before pressing the doorbell.  
  
"Don't screw this up." The same demon that had been lounging in his sofa days before appeared in front of him. Cole heard voices descending the stairs.  
  
"I won't." He replied. The demon disappeared seconds before the door was swung open. Cole smiled awkwardly as he saw Phoebe's two sisters - Prue and Piper, as research had told him. "Hi. I'm Cole Turner. . .is Phoebe ready?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm Prue, this is Piper." Prue said shaking his outstretched hand.  
  
"Phoebe'll be down in a minute, come in." Piper offered as she also shook his hand.  
  
Cole paused for a second before entering the house. He looked around. It didn't seem like an unorthodox home. He certainly would never have guessed four witches lived there. "It's nice." He said, as silence filled the room.  
  
"If you hurt her. . ." Prue blurted out, before Piper nudged her. "What?" She questioned her sister. She looked at Cole again, suspiciously. "We're not as nice as we look." She said, advancing on Cole slowly.  
  
"I don't doubt that." Cole said, stepping back.  
  
"Good, because if you hurt her in any way--"  
  
"I'm not planning on." Cole lied.  
  
"Glad we got that sorted out." Prue said smiling again. Cole's eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Phoebe mumbled loudly as she descended the stairs. Cole looked up, and his face depicted authentic awe.  
  
"You look great." He said truthfully, shocking himself. Phoebe looked down at her choice of clothing. A simple pair of dark jeans, which complimented her light pink top. Nice, but hardly 'great'.  
  
"Right." She said. She walked past her sisters and towards the door. She opened it and stopped. "Coming?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Cole said slowly. He followed her to the door.  
  
"Hang on." Grams said as she too descended the stairs. Cole stopped and looked up.  
  
"Hi, ma'am. My name is Cole Turner, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said walking forward and meeting her at the bottom of the stairs, his hand outstretched. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"And you." Grams said shaking his hand in surprise. She smiled, before turning serious. "Ten thirty sharp. Any time after that and I will--"  
  
"Let's go!" Phoebe said loudly, cutting off her grandmother. As much as she disliked Cole, or thought she did, she wouldn't wish this interrogation on anyone.  
  
"I'll drop her back at ten." Cole said with a smile. He gave Piper and Prue a small wave before exiting the manor. Grams raised her eyebrows at Phoebe.  
  
"Egotistical male?" She questioned quietly.  
  
"He usually is." Phoebe said shrugging. She said a quick goodbye before following Cole.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Your family protective enough?" Cole asked sarcastically as they walked towards his car. Phoebe didn't say anything. Cole climbed into the car and leaned over to unlock her door. He turned the keys and started the engine, pausing and looking at Phoebe when he realised she hadn't yet opened the door. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, staring at her over the roof of the car. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Sure. But this is a date. You're supposed to be a gentleman and open the door for me." Phoebe said, batting her eyelashes. Cole gritted his teeth. He walked quickly around the front of the car and paused as she stepped out of his way. He leant over and opened the door.  
  
"After you." He said. Phoebe gave a nod of thanks and climbed into the car. Cole closed the door after her, before walking back to his side of the car and climbing in. He stole one quick glance at Phoebe, and turned away as she gave him a smug smile. He started the car and drove slowly down the driveway. Phoebe stopped smiling, but couldn't help but feel happy. Maybe it wasn't going to be as terrible as she thought.  
  
* * * * *  
Well? Review and tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I hope this chapter is alright, because I'm going with the flow on this one.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where are we going?" Phoebe questioned suspiciously. Cole gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"You'll see. You'll like it." He said with a small smile. Phoebe decided not to argue against his vague answer. She found it hard to believe that he would know what she would or wouldn't like. He hardly knew her at all, or so she thought. She turned to look through the window, watching as they seemed to be heading up, to a higher altitude.  
  
Cole tried not to look at Phoebe. As much as he tried to block out his conscience, it still bothered him. He felt guilty for what had to be done. What he had to do. He stepped on the brake as they reached their destination.  
  
"Here we are." He said, giving her the best smile he could muster up. He climbed out of the car, and started to walk around to her side. He stopped when she opened her door and stepped out. He shrugged, figuring that she had just forgotten that she was meant to be tormenting him, and turned around, slowly heading to the edge of the fenced off cliff they were now situated on.  
  
Phoebe watched as he turned around. She was about to let him open the door for her, but for some reason guilt got the better of her. She closed the door behind her and walked towards him, stopping by his side. She couldn't help but smile at the view. Though late, the sun still hadn't disappeared completely. Specks of colour mingled with the light, making the city buildings look slightly eerie. The coast was just visible in the horizon, under the pinkish-orange sky.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said quietly, amazed that he had really chosen a destination that she did, truly like.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." Cole replied softly. Phoebe turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned, which surprised her.  
  
"Fine." Cole lied. He tried not to look at her. "Just fine. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you seriously trying to tell me this!?" Phoebe exclaimed. "The Yankees are clearly the best team, how could they lose?"  
  
"Let's just change the subject, I don't like the way this conversation is going." Cole said jokingly. He handed her a can of Cola from the cooler sitting on the bonnet of the car. Phoebe was sitting cross-legged next to it, while Cole was leaning against the bumper.  
  
"Yeah, let's!" Phoebe replied with a smile. Silence filled the air, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. The sun had now disappeared completely, the view now consisting of thousands of lights shining on a pitch-black background. "So. . ." Phoebe began. "Tell me about your family."  
  
Cole gave her a short glance. "Are you sure you want to get into that? I mean, this is only a one time thing, isn't it?"  
  
Phoebe contemplated her answer. She was actually having a great time, contrary to what she had thought. But her pride took her over. "Yeah, but we're running out of conversation."  
  
"Hmm." Cole said, not convinced. "Well, I don't have any family here, actually."  
  
"What? Why not?" Phoebe asked, surprised.  
  
Cole grimaced inwardly. "The rest of my family lives in Phoenix." Cole thought up. "I'm eighteen, so it's legal for me to live alone now." He said with a smile, amused by how off the truth he was. Honestly, he hadn't seen anyone in his family for almost a decade now.  
  
"Wow, I couldn't imagine life without my family." Phoebe said truthfully.  
  
"So what about your family?" Cole asked. Phoebe looked up with a smile.  
  
"Well, my mum died a long time ago when I was really young. My dad left us a short while after that. So my sisters and I live with my grandmother now. I don't know much about any other family I have." Phoebe said, amazed at how easy it seemed to explain this to Cole.  
  
"I had no idea. I'm sorry. . ." Cole began. Phoebe shrugged off his apology.  
  
"It was a long time ago." Phoebe said with a smile. She hopped off the car and walked to the edge of the cliff, still amazed at the view. She turned around and stood opposite him. "Listen, Cole. I'm sorry if I was a bitch when we first met. . ."  
  
Had Cole been paying attention he would have been pleased at her honesty. But his attention was drawn to the demon that had just shimmered behind Phoebe. The demon pointed at Phoebe, and then ran a finger across his throat. Cole swallowed.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe began. She turned around to where he was staring and saw nothing. Cole let out a breath. The demon shimmered away just in time. He looked away from Phoebe and dug his hands into his pockets. His right hand fingered the small athame he had put there earlier. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to clear away the traces of impending guilt. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked for the second time that night. Her concern amused him, mostly because of what he had to do. He clenched his teeth and removed his hands from his pockets, leaving the athame behind.  
  
"I'm fine." He said, giving her a smile. "Let's get you home, it's nearly ten."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The car ride home wasn't half as uncomfortable as the first one. Phoebe relaxed against the seat, genuinely happy with how the night had gone. She surprised herself. The car stopped outside the manor and they both stepped out of the car. Cole walked her up the steps and to the porch.  
  
"Well, that's it then." Cole said with a small smile. "I won't bother you again." He started down the steps, but Phoebe's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile. Cole returned her smile as best he could, before walking to the car. He climbed inside and watched her enter the manor. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and cursed himself for his inability to go through with a simple job.  
  
"He wants to see you." Cole spun around. The demon he had seen behind Phoebe may minutes ago now sat in the back seat of his car. Cole let out a breath and nodded. He shimmered out of the car, reappearing in the dim halls of the Underworld. Following the demon, he ended up in a large cavern. A dark, narrow carpet led to a stone throne. Upon it sat a robed demon.  
  
"Belthazor." The Source croaked. Cole knelt onto one knee.  
  
"My liege. . ." He muttered.  
  
"I'm disappointed. You never we--"  
  
"I had good reason." Cole interrupted. The Sources eyes flamed.  
  
"Well?" He demanded. Cole took in a deep breath and thought for a second.  
  
"If I can get her to trust me. Then I will be able to find out valuable information, information the Underworld has tried so hard to possess." Cole said standing up. The Source considered this.  
  
"Very well. Make sure that is all you do, I would hate for this to merely be an indication of your cowardice to kill the witch." The Source croaked. Cole held his head high.  
  
"Of course not." He replied, knowing the Source cold see through his lie. With one last bow, he shimmered out of the cavern.  
  
* * * * *  
  
If some of you haven't noticed, the ages of Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige seem a little out of whack. Just ignore it, and try not to concentrate too hard on it. : ) Review? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took ages to get posted. School just started, much to the chagrin me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe walked silently through the foyer. All the lights were off, and she was thankful. She tip-toed up the stairs and opened her room door quietly. She closed it with a light click behind her.  
  
"So? How'd it go?" Phoebe jumped and quickly switched on the light. Sitting on her bed were both her sisters, staring at her intently. She sighed.  
  
"It went fine." She said, heading to her closet. She pulled out her pyjamas.  
  
"Details, Phoebe. Details." Piper urged eagerly.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Phoebe said exasperated.  
  
"And I'm a demon! At least tell us where he took you."  
  
"He took me to some place with an amazing view." Phoebe said collapsing onto the bed next to her sisters. "I got to watch the sun set--"  
  
"You have so fallen for him!" Prue interrupted. "The look on your face is priceless!"  
  
Phoebe glared at her. Within seconds she had thrown a pillow at her. Prue dodged it and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Completely and utterly in luuurrvee." Piper added with a laugh. Phoebe pushed them both out of her room.  
  
"Out!" She shouted, slamming the door behind her. She leant against it with a sigh, her frown of frustration converting to a satisfied grin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So? Was it as bad as you imagined?" Hannah asked Phoebe as they sat opposite each other at a cafeteria table.  
  
" Better." Phoebe said with a smile. "Much better." Hannah turned to her.  
  
"Wait? You went from despising him to liking him?" She asked in mock surprise.  
  
"I never said I liked him." Phoebe replied quietly.  
  
"So you don't like him?" Hannah questioned suspiciously.  
  
"I never said that either." Phoebe said, suppressing a grin. Hannah shook her head, half in amusement half in frustration. She glanced up and looked past Phoebe.  
  
"Well, you can find out exactly how you feel. Your guy's sitting over there. . .alone."  
  
"What?" Phoebe twisted in her seat and saw Cole leaning over his tray a couple of tables away. She wondered inwardly why he hadn't said anything to her, or even asked to sit at their table in his arrogant tone. She looked back at Hannah.  
  
"Go, I'm fine. Look, Felicia's coming over now." Phoebe glanced up and saw Felicia heading towards their table. She stood up and gave Hannah a grateful smile, before heading towards Cole.  
  
Cole looked up when he saw her approaching, and held eye contact for a second, before looking back down at his tray. He clenched his teeth. 'A simple task. Follow through. . .' He urged himself silently.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe said quietly. She stood opposite him. Cole looked up and forced a smile.  
  
"Hi." He replied, looking back down at his tray. Phoebe sighed and sat down.  
  
"Yesterday I would have been able to imagine this exact scene, except I'd be the one ignoring you." She said with a half smile. Cole once again looked up, but this time didn't look away. Phoebe noted the flecks of colour in his eyes, surrounded by darkness.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you." Cole said. An obvious lie, Phoebe noticed. He gave a half smile. "I'm just not talking to you."  
  
"I thought you had a good time yesterday." Phoebe said with a small frown.  
  
"I did." Cole said quickly. "I just didn't want to say anything. . .because I'm not exactly sure where we stand." This time Phoebe looked away. "Where do we stand?"  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe said honestly, surprised at the seriousness of his tone. "Why are you being so sombre all of a sudden? Yesterday you were all fun and games."  
  
"That's because yesterday I never thought I even had a chance with you. And it seems now that I might . . ." He let the sentence trail. When Phoebe didn't say anything he continued. "I've known you for a little over 24 hours, Phoebe. And I'm already falling for you. . .hard." Cole paused as he tried to get over how genuine he sounded, to her as well as himself. "I don't want to continue not knowing where we're going. . ."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Phoebe said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Don't say anything, not until you're sure." Cole said standing up. "I know it seems like a lot to think about, considering you hardly know me. . ." He paused contemplating what to say. ". . .just think about it."  
  
With one last small smile he turned and walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as he reached the empty corridor he closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He leant against the metal lockers for support.  
  
"The guilt trip, good plan." Cole's eyes' flew open and he frowned at the sight of the female demon he recognised from outside the Source's chamber. He knew her as Rasilyn. She was slightly older than Cole, which was odd for a demon so high in the power levels. She was highly regarded for her intelligence, as well as her appearance, which had not gone unnoticed by Cole.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"The Source may be deluded with the idea that you will complete your task, but the rest of the higher level demons are not. I'm here to keep an eye on you Belthazor." She said smugly.  
  
"I will complete what I came here to do." Cole said annoyed.  
  
"We'll see. Keep your emotions on hold, and we may be wrong about you." She gave him one last conceited smile, before shimmering out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, that was an irrelevant chapter. Just review it, and I'll make the next one. . .better. : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Just watched my first episode of Charmed without Cole. I don't mean without him in it. . .I mean knowing he's not coming back. I guess you know what I mean. Anyway, I didn't like it at all. The way there's absolutely no remorse, it was terrible. I hope fanfiction will last me until a miracle takes place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The guilt trip! He laid the guilt trip on me!" Phoebe exclaimed collapsing onto the couch.  
  
"What did he say exactly?" Prue asked, sitting down next to Phoebe. Piper leant against the armchair.  
  
"You know. . .'I want you, you don't seem to want me.'" Phoebe said bitterly. Her eyes softened. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Hang on, I missed something. Didn't you not want him?" Piper asked.  
  
"She didn't really not want him. She just never realised that she did want him until now." Prue explained, ignoring the glare Phoebe threw her. "The ball's in your court now, you have to decide what to do."  
  
"I know. . ." Phoebe began. "You're my sisters, what should I do?" Phoebe asked them suddenly. Piper opened her mouth, but Prue stopped her.  
  
"We're not going to make any decisions for you. Personally, I don't trust the guy. But if you do. . ." Prue was interrupted by Phoebe.  
  
"Have you ever had that feeling that there's someone out there who gets you. . .like there's nothing you can say without them knowing what you really mean?" Phoebe said, her thoughts way beyond the room she was in.  
  
"Not really." Prue said truthfully. She looked at Piper, who shrugged.  
  
"Well. . .I may sound crazy. But you'll know what I'm talking about when you do." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"You really like this guy." Prue said with a small smile. Phoebe looked at her oldest sister, then to Piper.  
  
"I do." She said with a nod.  
  
Prue stood up suddenly. She hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Hurry. Grams will be home soon." She said disappearing out of view. Phoebe and Piper shared a confused glance before following Prue to the attic. When they found her, she was leaning over a map, and scrying crystal hanging from a thin piece of string that was clasped in her hand. She looked at Phoebe and gave her a smile. "Here." She handed Phoebe the crystal. "Just close your eyes and hold the crystal over the map. Think of Cole, and voila . . .we've found our guy."  
  
"Prue. . .we can't. . ." Phoebe began.  
  
"Don't worry about it Phoebs. Grams won't find out about it. . .it's not like it's major magic anyway." Prue said with a shrug. Phoebe sighed and held the crystal over the map. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to think of Cole. Almost immediately the scrying crystal was forced down onto the map.  
  
"I did it!" Phoebe exclaimed surprised. She leaned over to look at the map. Prue and Piper followed suit.  
  
"Alright. Now we find him, you talk to him. Then we get home without Grams knowing anything." Prue said optimistically.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You guys aren't coming up?" Phoebe asked nervously, not taking her eyes off the four-storey block of apartments.  
  
"We'll wait for you down here." Prue said, suppressing an amused grin. Phoebe nodded determinedly. She ran her finger down the list of names being accommodated, stopping when she saw the black printed name, 'Cole Turner'. Room 14.  
  
"Okay." She took in a deep breath, before opening the door and heading up the stairs, not taking her hands off the smooth, wooden railing. She searched for the room, finding it after a while. Stopping in front of the shabby door she raised her hand to knock. She paused. She shook her head hard and quickly knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. This time she heard something from the other side of the door. She held her breath as the door opened. Cole's face appeared, tired. His eyes grew wide, genuinely surprised to find her standing there.  
  
"Uh, hi." She said nervously.  
  
"Hey." Cole said quietly. He looked back into his apartment. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you." Phoebe said, giving him a smile. Cole stepped back and opened the door wider.  
  
"Come in." He offered. She stepped into the apartment, and looked around at the room. It was neater than she expected it to be. "How did you find me?" Cole asked, after closing the door.  
  
"Umm. . ." Phoebe paused. "Phone book." She said quickly. Cole seemed about to question her, but decided against it.  
  
"Okay." He said after a second. "You wanted to talk about something?" Phoebe shuffled her feet slightly.  
  
"Yeah. About what we talked about today." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Shoot." Cole said, running his hand through his hair in an effort to neaten it. Which, in Phoebe's opinion, wasn't necessary.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about what you said. And you were right." She said quickly. He raised his eyebrows, and she continued. "I've never really had a real relationship with anyone. . .I mean a REAL relationship. Something that's more than just boyfriend-girlfriend." She shook her head, trying to make sense. "I just. . .I felt something with you Cole. It's like you get me. I couldn't not explore that." She gazed up at him cautiously. He seemed speechless.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I mean, it's not like you've had much time to think about it."  
  
"Believe me, I've thought about it." She said with a smile.  
  
"So you want to give this a go?" He asked softly, taking a step forward. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Yeah." She tilted her head as he leaned in to kiss her. A piercing scream forced her to pull back. She spun around, recognising Piper's voice. "I have to. . ." She didn't continue. Instead she opened the door and bolted down the stairs, not paying attention to Cole as he called after her. She swung open the main door and hurried outside, stopping abruptly as she saw both her sisters standing metres away from her. Someone else, a woman, was standing in front of them, her back towards Phoebe.  
  
"One of you will do . . ." The woman was saying quietly, but just loud enough for Phoebe to make out the words. Phoebe held in a gasp as the woman formed a fireball above her hand. "Hmm, I wonder who it should be . . ." She taunted. Phoebe's eyes darted to her helpless sisters. She looked around, hoping to find something that she could use as a weapon. Nothing. "I wonder . . ." To Phoebe's horror, the woman turned around and stared straight at Phoebe.  
  
"I--" Phoebe's words caught in her throat, completely vulnerable. She didn't have time to move, much less defend herself as the fireball caught her in the stomach and threw her to the ground. She heard one of her sister's cry out her name. She couldn't make out which one, she head was throbbing so hard. She looked up and saw the woman standing over her. "What do you want?" She managed to let out.  
  
"I really don't see what was so hard about killing you. . ." The woman said with a smug smile. She formed another fireball in her hand. "It's easy enough." She pulled back her arm. Phoebe clenched her eyes shut, opening them seconds later when the fireball didn't hit her. Instead she looked up to see the demoness staring to their left. Reluctantly Phoebe turned, and a breath caught in her throat as she saw a tall, large demon. His skin was a dark red, and he had some sort of ancient markings on his face. "Belthazor." The woman said with a smirk, not so smug this time.  
  
The demon she spoke to didn't look particularly happy. The woman seemed to notice this, and the fireball in her hand vanished. She looked down at Phoebe, the fury evident on her face. Belthazor quickly walked forward and grabbed the woman's hand, shimmering them both away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I told you I would do this!" Belthazor said loudly as he shimmered both him and Rasilyn back to his apartment. His features changed back to Cole's.  
  
"Do you blame me for not believing you?" Rasilyn said with a smug smile, tracing a line down Cole's chest. Cole grabbed her hand roughly and pushed it away.  
  
"I will do this." He said more firmly. "Without your help." With that he shimmered to the top of the stairs. He couldn't hear Phoebe or her sisters. He clenched his teeth, and taking every ounce of mental stimulation, threw himself down the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you okay?" Piper asked helping Phoebe up. Phoebe dusted herself off as Prue joined them, slightly shaken.  
  
"I think so." Phoebe said, hardly convincing. "What about you guys?"  
  
"We're okay, for now." Prue said. "I think we should get home, we have to tell Grams about this. That woman came after us specifically. We're lucky to still be alive."  
  
"Why are we alive?" Piper asked suddenly. "Why did the maroon-faced muscle demon help us out?"  
  
"I don't know. But we have to go." Prue said, her voice shaking. She turned to Phoebe, and more quietly she asked, "How did things go with Cole?"  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked, before remembering where they were. "Oh my god! Cole! What if he saw something?" She immediately turned around and sprinted back into the building. She stopped abruptly, clasping her hand over her mouth, as she saw him lying at the foot of the stairs unconscious.  
"What happened?" Prue asked following Phoebe as she hurried to his side. Phoebe knelt down next to him.  
  
"Cole. . .Cole!" She said, lightly shaking him. She let out a breath when he stirred. "Thank god. . ." She mumbled, helping him into a seated position. He blinked once. Twice. Three times, before he realised where he was. He brought a hand to his chest and coughed, his face flinching with pain. "What happened?" Phoebe asked when she made sure he was fully awake.  
  
"I. . ." Cole started, recalling everything. "You rushed out. . .I followed you." He said, frowning. "I tripped. . .fell. . .I can't remember anything after that." He flinched again as she helped him up. "The scream. . .what happened?" He turned to Piper and Prue. The exchanged relieved, yet cautious glances.  
  
"Cockroach." Piper said with a shrug. "We should get going-"  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"No, she's right. You guys should go. I get the feeling you're not supposed to be here?" He smiled despite the pain that flashed through his chest. Prue looked wary.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm sure." He said with a soft glance. "I'll see you tomorrow." Phoebe leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Okay." She said with a smile. As Phoebe and her sister walked out of the building, Cole called out to Phoebe. She stopped and turned.  
  
"I'm glad you came." He said.  
  
"So am I." She said, returning his smile. With that they turned and walked out, closing the door lightly behind them. When he was sure they were gone, Cole shimmered back into his apartment, groaning as he clutched his chest.  
  
"You didn't need to do that." Rasilyn said from his couch.  
  
"Still here." Cole mumbled, not paying her any attention. He headed to his freezer and pulled out an ice pack, placing it on his shoulder.  
  
"I can get someone to heal that for you. . ."  
  
"No. It has to look natural." Cole said firmly, shifting the icepack to his forehead. Rasilyn shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Fine. You're going to too much effort." Was the last thing she said, before she shimmered out of the room, leaving Cole to nurse his wounds.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, that's it for now. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long to come out. You know how some people leave assignments till the last minute, and then have to rush to get like three done in the short amount of time you have left? Yeah, that's me. Anyway, I didn't get many reviews that last chapter, very disappointing. Just let me know you're reading. It won't take that long.  
  
Oh yeah, Barb. You wouldn't happen to be the same 'Barb' that went on that McMahoniac's trip, would you?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you guys are an item now, right?" Hannah asked leaning over the table eagerly.  
  
"Oh come on Hannah!" Felicia exclaimed looking up from the book she had previously been engrossed in. "She's said it about five times!"  
  
"Not in so many words. . .and besides, I thought you weren't interested." Hannah added with a smug smile.  
  
"I never said that. . ." Felicia said. She gave Hannah the same smug smile. "Not in so many words. . ."  
  
"Whatever." Hannah said rolling her eyes. "It's so sweet."  
  
"It's idiotic. They've known each other for like a day."  
  
"It's been more than one day." Phoebe added in. "And it doesn't matter anyway, I feel like I've known him for ages."  
  
"Sure, and what happens when his hidden past is revealed about him being a Nazi in his previous life?" Felicia said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"You're so melodramatic." Hannah said before Phoebe could chime in. "Why can't you be the supportive best friend we all wished you were?"  
  
"You do not. You know we need some form of reality in our trio. You're a hopeless romantic, and Phoebe seems to be joining you. That leaves me to sit here and keep you informed of all the faults of the opposite sex."  
  
"He doesn't have any faults." Phoebe said. Felicia looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please, spare me. The guy is probably--" She stopped when she saw Cole heading to their table. "You know, he is pretty spunky. . ."  
  
"Hands off." Phoebe warned playfully. "Hey." She greeted him as soon as he could hear her.  
  
"Hey." He replied. "I was hoping I could talk to you."  
  
"Sure." She said, suspiciously. She stood up. "I'll see you guys later." She followed Cole out of the cafeteria. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much really." Cole said. Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "I'm paranoid." Cole finally said. "Yesterday did actually happen, right? I wasn't dreaming?"  
  
"Maybe. If we can share dreams." Phoebe said giving him a small smile.  
  
"And you haven't changed your mind about anything?" He asked.  
  
"Why would I?" Phoebe asked. He shrugged.  
  
"I told you, I'm paranoid."  
  
"Well don't be." She said, lightly tapping his chest. He flinched, and she pulled back fast. "What?" She asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing. A small bruise." He said, giving her a half smile.  
  
"What? Let me see. . ." She said.  
  
"Wait. . ." Cole started, but Phoebe ignored him and lifted up his shirt halfway, a breath caught in her throat as she saw the large, dark bruise on his chest.  
  
"Was that. . ." She began.  
  
"Last night." Cole finished. He removed her hands and pulled his shirt down. "No big deal."  
  
"No big deal? That thing was huge!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I should have stayed."  
  
"It was tiny." Cole argued. "And you didn't need to stay." Phoebe started to say something but he held up a hand. "Okay. . .okay. You come out with me tonight, and we're even."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Done."  
  
"And the night after that." He added.  
  
"Okay. . ." Phoebe said slowly.  
  
"And th--"  
  
"Cole!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I've got this thing about happy stories, I don't write them well. So I'm going to skip forward a few months, because I'm sure you guys don't want to read my horribly sappy chapters. Sorry for. . .any inconvenience! : )  
  
* * * * *  
  
6 months later. . .  
  
It took all of Phoebe's self control to crawl out from under Cole. She groaned. "Stop it!" She playfully exclaimed. She tried to un-crease her shirt, to no avail. "I have to get ready."  
  
"Phoebe, the party's in like two hours." Cole said, propping himself on his elbow. He held out his hand to her. She glared at him.  
  
"And if we carry on like this, the next time I have the energy to pull away the party will be over." Phoebe said throwing her legs off the side of her bed. Cole groaned and sat up.  
  
"Are you sure we have to be at th--"  
  
"Don't even suggest it. We have to be there. I'm not missing Piper's birthday party this year." Cole raised his eyebrows. "Long story." Phoebe said waving her hand. She stood up. "Involving Felicia and a dodgy car. Not important. Long story short, I can't miss it." She walked over to her closet and swung it open.  
  
"Alright." Cole gave in, climbing off the bed. He walked behind up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. "I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours." She turned around and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hmm. . ." She said with a smirk, tilting her head as he kissed her. As it always did when he kissed her, the rest of the world ceased to exist. She removed her hands from around his next and placed them on his chest, pushing him back. He smiled sheepishly. "Out!" She said pointing towards the door.  
  
"Okay, okay." Cole said, throwing up his hands in defence. He opened the door and slipped out, his head reappearing before the door closed fully. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Phoebe said with a smile, as he closed the door behind him. She shook her head when she realised she was still smiling. "Clothes. . ." She reminded herself. It was amazing how Cole could make her forget everything she thought about just by being around. What was also amazing, was how right Felicia was. She was a hopeless sap. And she didn't mind at all. She was completely and utterly in love. And nothing could ruin that. Nothing. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heh. Sappy chapters there we go, terribly depressing chapters here we come. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. Also, I wanted to ask you guys a question. What kind of stories do you prefer?  
  
Phoebe/Cole with non-demon related problems where they're totally in love.  
  
Phoebe/Cole with demon related problems where they're totally in love.  
  
Phoebe/Cole reunions stories  
  
Other. . .and specify? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I tried to get this up as fast as possible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Barb, you're right. It didn't really make sense. But I just needed a bit of a time break, and I figured the Source would have had some faith in him.  
* * * * *  
  
Cole moved the bunch of flowers he was holding to his left hand and rang the bell with his right. He couldn't think of what else to get Piper, and since he was only her sister's boyfriend, he figured yellow roses would do. He suppressed a smile as he realised how close he had become to the Halliwells' in the last six months. They were the family he never had. He swore inwardly. No. They were the family he had to pretend to care for. After all, this was purely a way to find out more about their magical side, if not solely to kill them. His face turned bitter. He knew he was growing too attached to them, but he couldn't seem to pull away. He didn't want to. He smiled as the door opened, revealing Prue.  
  
"Hey, come in." She said opening the door wider. "Everyone's in the lounge." Cole walked into the foyer feeling slightly uncomfortable holding a bouquet of flowers. Prue closed the door behind him and smiled. "You clean up nicely." She said with an approving grin. Cole glanced around the room, trying to spot Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah. . .yeah, you too." He replied, not looking at her. Prue's smile grew wider.  
  
"Hmm, I can tell by the way you can't take your eyes off me. . ." She said sarcastically. Cole turned to her.  
  
"Sorry. . ." He said, slightly embarrassed. "I was just--"  
  
"Searching the room for Phoebe, I know." Prue interrupted amused. Cole nodded.  
  
"I'm missing her already." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hmm." Prue mumbled with a playful frown. "Ah, speak of the devil." She added, as Phoebe appeared from the kitchen balancing three full glasses in her hands.  
  
"You're late!" She said to Cole, giving him a quick kiss hello.  
  
"Sorry. You know, guys and their make-up. . ." Cole said shrugging. Phoebe didn't say anything. She looked at the flowers in his hand.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have." She said with a smile.  
  
"Err. . ." Cole began awkwardly.  
  
"I was kidding, Cole." Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "I think Piper's somewhere in the lounge."  
  
"Hmm, funny." Cole replied heading towards the lounge. He found Piper in deep conversation with a guy he recognised from school. "Hey." He interrupted. "Sorry, just wanted to give you these. Happy Birthday." He said, surprised when she hugged him.  
  
"That's so sweet. Thanks." Piper replied pulling back. Cole smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Sure." He stayed there for a few more minutes, making pointless conversation before heading back to find Phoebe. He almost knocked her over when he found her, as she went rushing past. "Hey!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from falling over.  
  
"Sorry. . ." She mumbled. "A girls work is never done." She placed the empty glasses on the coffee table and sighed.  
  
"What, you can't spare a second to talk to me?" Cole asked, putting on a pout.  
  
"I wish I could. . ." Phoebe said with a smile. "But I have people to please. . ."  
  
"I need pleasing too. . ." He let the sentence trail off as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned in to receive his kiss.  
  
"Phoebe! Glasses!" Prue's voice sounded from the kitchen. Phoebe sighed and pulled back.  
  
"Later, I promise." She said, giving him a small smile. She kissed him lightly on the lips before picking up the glasses again and heading towards the kitchen. Cole sighed. He had no choice now but to make idle conversation with people he hardly knew. He wandered through the living room trying to find someone that looked familiar, eventually finding his way into the sunroom.  
  
"Belthazor. . ." Cole spun around.  
  
"Rasilyn?" He hissed confused. "What are you doing here?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the corner of the room roughly.  
  
"The Source is getting impatient, wanted me to speed things up." Rasilyn said with a shrug.  
  
"I told you, I need more time." Cole muttered.  
  
"We've given you time." Rasilyn said. "We want action. No more excuses. Forget about your tame plan, kill the witch or I will find someone who isn't too attached to do it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cole asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Belthazor. I can tell a weak demon from a strong one." She said smugly.  
  
"Get out of here." Cole whispered, his voice angry.  
  
"I have a job to do. Are you going to do yours?" She asked, serious. Cole's hesitation was enough of an answer. "That's what I thought." Before Cole could say anything, Rasilyn kissed him. He pulled away, disgusted. "Good luck trying to convince her to trust you now." She said, looking beyond him. Cole turned around, horrified to see Phoebe standing metres away staring at him, shock written over her features.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." He began. She turned around and ran up the stairs. He swore loudly. "What does that prove!?" He asked Rasilyn bitterly.  
  
"That she will never love you the way you want her to. Get your head out of the clouds, Belthazor. It's not too late to do what you came here to do. Kill her and get it over with. Nothing's holding you back now."  
  
"No." Cole said firmly. Rasilyn shook her head.  
  
"She's made you softer than I thought. . .it's disgusting." Rasilyn muttered. "I think it's time the Source found out how much of a disappointment you are." Cole clenched his teeth. "Unless of course you killed me right now." She taunted. "Vanquish me." Cole made his hand into a fist, his teeth grinding slightly. Seconds of silence passed. "I didn't think you would." Rasilyn said with a shrug. "Wouldn't want to expose yourself to all these people, even though you could annihilate them in less than a second." With another conceited shrug, Rasilyn shimmered away. Cole didn't move. His teeth still clenched he finally looked around, relieved to see that no one had noticed Rasilyns awkward departure.  
"Phoebe. . ." He muttered, hurrying into the lounge. He started up the stairs, and then stopped. Rasilyn would tell the Source, and he would have bounty hunters on him in a matter of minutes. Did he want that for Phoebe? Maybe it was better she thought he was cheating scum. . .that way she didn't have to find out the full truth. No. He would lie to her to protect her. He had to. He glanced around before descending the stairs. Before anyone could stop him, he opened the front door and walked out of the manor. Shutting it softly behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? Review and tell me what you guys thought. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I finally have a bit of time to write, I have a break in my assessment. . .for the moment anyway.  
  
I apologise to those of you who are annoyed with my jumping of times in this story. I have this problem with sticking to the same thing for longer than a couple of chapters at a time. Sorry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe shifted in her seat. She glanced at Cole's empty seat. Two weeks. Two weeks since she had seen him last. Since she had spoken to him. Since she had seen him kissing someone else at Piper's party. At first she had hoped it was a mistake, but his obvious lack of an explanation proved otherwise. She looked up at the clock. Then she shifted in her seat again.  
  
"Miss Hal-li-well!" Ms Atkinson hissed loudly. Phoebe jumped up and looked at her teacher, eyebrows raised. "Will you please lave the classroom if you do not plan on listening?" Phoebe glanced from her history teacher, to the clock, to Cole's empty chair. Then she grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag, before standing and throwing open the door. She didn't look back as she shut the door behind her and hurried down the corridor. She swung her bag over her shoulders and sprinted out of the school premises. She started to head towards the manor, but stopped. A few seconds passed, before she turned around and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole ran a hand over his face and collapsed onto the couch. Grabbing a bandage off the coffee table he unravelled it and took off his shirt, which was in near tatters. He grimaced as he wrapped the thin bandage around his torso, covering up the raw skin that had recently been burnt by a soaring fireball thrown at him by a bounty hunter. He had only just managed to lose the demon, luckily. He clipped the bandage tight and shimmered into his bedroom. He opened the closet and pulled out a t-shirt. He stopped as he heard a knock at his door. He shimmered into the lounge room and cautiously walked towards the door. He slipped the shirt carefully over is head before placing a hand on the doorknob and pulling open the door swiftly.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." He said surprised. "What are you--" Before he could continue, Phoebe pushed past him and into his apartment.  
  
"Two weeks! No explanation." She said simply, spinning around and glaring at him. Cole shifted uneasily. He closed the door.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." He said, not making eye contact with her.  
  
"I shouldn't be here!?" Phoebe asked incredulously. "I'm not going anywhere without an explanation. You don't think I deserve one?"  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole began. He gritted his teeth, willing himself to say something. She crossed her arms expectantly. He opened his mouth, but stopped.  
  
"Well?" She asked after he said nothing. He finally spoke.  
  
"You want a explanation?" He asked loudly. "I was tired of you. I cheated on you." He looked away. "I don't love you." He looked at her again, trying not to give away how much it hurt him to speak to her like this. "There's your explanation." He turned around and closed his eyes, willing the guilt to go away. Phoebe said nothing for a second.  
  
"What?" She finally said.  
  
"You heard me." Cole said quietly.  
  
"I don't believe you." Phoebe said suddenly. She grabbed his arm and pulled it, forcing him to turn around. "I don't believe you." She repeated.  
  
"You wanted the truth. . ." Cole said.  
  
"Okay. This time look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. Tell me I don't mean anything to you." She said staring at him. He clenched his teeth.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." He began.  
  
"Say it." She said forcefully, holding eye contact. Cole started to say something, but stopped. His eyes grew wide as he felt the familiar feeling of someone tracking him.  
  
"Not now. . ." He whispered.  
  
"I think now's the perfect time." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"You have to go." Cole said, grabbing her and pushing her towards the door.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Phoebe said, pulling away from him. "Not until you say it." He glared at her.  
  
"You want the truth?" He asked. "I love you, Phoebe. More than anything. And that's why you have to go. Right now." He once again tried to lead her towards the door, but Phoebe wormed her way out of his grasp.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole began, a warning tone.  
  
"Tell me something that makes sense, Cole!" Phoebe said exasperated.  
  
"They're going to use me to get to you. And when they get to you, they will kill you." Cole said finally, defeated. He looked at her, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, giving a small laugh. Cole let out a breath.  
  
"You know." He said simply. The smile Phoebe wore to hide everything she was feeling fell away.  
  
"No I don't." She said more firmly, too stubborn to accept anything he was saying, clinging to whatever hope she still had that none of this was happening.  
  
"What is the one thing I could be that would make it impossible for us to be together?" Cole asked gently. Phoebe clenched her fists.  
  
"No. . ." She said defiantly. She shook her head. "No."  
  
"I'm a demon." Cole said simply. He looked away. "I didn't want you to find out like this."  
  
"Was it all a lie?" Phoebe asked suddenly. Cole frowned.  
  
"No, of course not." He replied.  
  
"Why? Was it all some attempt to. . ." She paused. ". . .kill me?" She looked at him, the pain evident in her face.  
  
"At first." Cole said with a nod. Phoebe looked away, disgusted. "But you have to know," He continued, trying to catch her eye contact again, "that it was before I fell for you. I was meant to kill you, but I couldn't. I can't." She turned to look at him, obviously fighting tears.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything." She said simply, shaking her head.  
  
"No." Cole said firmly. "It means everything. I love you Phoebe, despite everything. I lo--"  
  
"Enough!" Another voice shouted. Both Phoebe and Cole whirled around. "You're making me sick." Rasilyn said standing metres away.  
  
"You. . ." Phoebe said with a frown.  
  
"Me." Rasilyn repeated with a smile. "Me, me, me." She stepped forward. "I thought you would figure it out. I attacked you and your sisters, and them I kissed him. But you didn't seem to recognise me at all."  
  
"You. . .I never knew. . ." Phoebe let out, she stopped. "It was you?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"That kissed him?" Rasilyn asked rhetorically. "Yeah, that was me. It wasn't as bad as I thought either."  
  
"And you're a demon?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
"My, she's a fast one." Rasilyn said sarcastically with a laugh. She turned to Cole. "I don't see the attraction." Phoebe turned to see Cole clenching his teeth.  
  
"So when you kissed him. . ." Phoebe asked, stopping in mid sentence.  
  
"It was because I knew what would happen. You would see it and get angry. He would use it as an excuse to get out of your life, for your own safety of course." She rolled her eyes. "But you wouldn't be able to take it. Mortals and their continuous quest for love. I knew you would seek him out. And then I could find you, alone from everything Wicca that protected you." She stepped towards Phoebe. "And now the story ends." She raised her hand and formed a fireball above it. She pulled her hand back and threw it, only for it to be met in mid air by another fireball, and disintegrated before their eyes. Phoebe turned from where the fireball had disappeared to Cole, who's arm was outstretched having just thrown the intercepting fireball.  
  
"Get away from her." He said firmly. Rasilyn stared at Cole for a second, before letting out a laugh. She stopped and glared at him.  
  
"You will never beat me, Belthazor." She said simply. With a flick of her wrist she sent Cole soaring over the coffee table and into the wall. Phoebe instinctively called out to him. "And now for you." Rasilyn said, shimmering in between Phoebe and Cole. "Poor, perfect Phoebe. So weak. . .yet wanted dead by so many. Why?" She once again formed a fireball in her hand. Phoebe gritted her teeth, she didn't say a word. "No matter. . .it all ends now anyway."  
  
* * * * *  
  
AHHHH!!! Cliffhanger! Don't kill me. . .just review. So I've come to the conclusion that many of the C/P readers enjoy stories where Cole and Phoebe are together for the whole story. What about the whole kids issue? Do you prefer:  
  
No kids whatsoever  
  
Phoebe pregnant for the majority of the story  
  
They have a kid. . .or two already.  
  
Anything else? 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. . .I just came back from biology camp. It beats me why they force people to sleep in tents in the middle of winter. Some of you completely misunderstood what I was saying in the last chapter when I asked you about 'the kids issue' with Cole and Phoebe. I didn't mean for this story, I meant in general. See, I'm trying to come up with a new story, and I just wanted to see what kind of stuff you guys liked. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and the feedback. Hope this chapter does it for you guys.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Poor, perfect Phoebe. So weak. . .yet wanted dead by so many. Why?" She once again formed a fireball in her hand. Phoebe gritted her teeth, she didn't say a word. "No matter. . .it all ends now anyway."  
  
Phoebe's mind was working in slow motion. She looked at Cole, sprawled on the ground. He was stirring slightly, and she felt the sudden urge to go to him. It was the fact that her feet were frozen to the ground in fright that kept her where she was. Again, she turned her gaze to Rasilyn, who was smiling as though she had just won the lottery. She watched as Rasilyn pulled back her hand, and then threw the fireball directly at her. Before she knew exactly what she was doing, Phoebe leapt from the ground and threw herself to the side to dodge the fireball, rolling across the ground and immediately standing up to face Rasilyn again. Although surprised at her own action, she felt the fear leave her, and she frowned slightly.  
  
Rasilyn's smile vanished in a split second as she watched Phoebe dodge her fireball. In a rage she threw another one, just to see Phoebe leap out of the way just in time once again. She formed another fireball above her hand.  
  
"You can't dodge every one." Rasilyn hissed.  
  
She threw the fireball, and as Phoebe once again tried to jump out of the way, it hit her on the edge of her shoulder and she fell to the floor clutching it, a single groan escaping her lips. She lifted her hand to examine her injured shoulder and grimaced slightly as the saw the darkly burnt skin, traces of blood seeping through what clothing was still covering her shoulder. She looked up as Rasilyn approached her, and slowly crawled backwards until her back hit the wall. Rasilyn wasn't wearing any smile of satisfaction. Instead she looked determined. Determined to kill Phoebe. She formed a fireball in her hand, relishing the power she now most definitely had.  
  
"Goodbye Phoebe, it's been nice."  
  
Phoebe watched helplessly as Rasilyn stood over her, the fireball poised to be thrown. And as Rasilyn pulled back her arm, Phoebe grimaced slightly. A sudden shout from the other side of the room distracted them as they both turned to see where it came from.  
  
Cole formed a fireball in his right hand, holding onto the wall for support with his left. He glared at Rasilyn as she tilted her head, surprised to see him alive and kicking. Cole suddenly threw the fireball, only to have it miss Rasilyn as she stepped calmly out of the way. Cole felt his left arm collapse and he stumbled to keep his balance as Rasilyn drew back her arm to release her fireball. It took Phoebe a fraction of a second before deciding what to do. She leapt from the ground and threw herself against Rasilyn, sending them both crashing to the ground, the fireball flying into the wall. As Phoebe struggled to hold down Rasilyn, Cole was trying to prevent himself from falling unconscious. The fireball that had hit him minutes ago had completely disorientated him. He caught one glance at Phoebe being overpowered by Rasilyn and all traces of unconsciousness disappeared. With what energy he had left he conjured up as last fireball.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." He tried to call out, but his voice seemed to have failed him. "Phoebe!" He shouted out again, this time getting her attention. She looked up at him, then to the fireball in his hand. As if in reply, Rasilyn sent Phoebe flying into the wall.  
  
Cole hesitated as he watched Rasilyn climb to her feet, oblivious of him standing behind her poised to throw the fireball. Was this what he wanted? To give up everything he had ever known. . .for a relationship he could never have? His hesitation lasted less than a second as another question entered his mind. Could he just stand by and watch Phoebe die? No. A simple no. He loved her too much to let any harm come to her.  
  
"No." He said firmly, alerting Rasilyn to his presence behind her. She smirked when she saw him.  
  
"Again, Belthazor. . ." Before Rasilyn could continue, Cole through the fireball. Faster and harder than either of them anticipated. It made swift contact with Rasilyn, the flames growing bigger around her. She let out one last, long scream, before disappearing in amongst ash and flames. As the flames too disappeared, a deafening silence filled the room. Phoebe used the wall to stand up. She looked around the room, her eyes finally resting on Cole, his arm still outstretched. He dropped his arm suddenly and looked up, his eyes catching hers. Holding eye contact, he sighed, and then looked away.  
  
"You should get out of here. Before the Source decides to send someone else." He said softly, before turning and examining the damage done to the room. When phoebe didn't move he turned to look at her again. "I'm not kidd--" He stopped as a massive pain hit him in the abdomen. He let out a breath and clutched his stomach desperately, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Cole. . .what's going on. . .?" Phoebe asked confused. She hesitated momentarily before quickly stepping forward and kneeling beside him. "You're hurt." She said, laying a hand gently on his abdomen. Cole placed his hand on hers and lifted it away from him.  
  
"I'll be fine." He said, the pain dying away. As he pulled himself into a seated position, his eyes fell on Phoebe's injured shoulder. "You didn't come out too good either." He said, brushing her wound lightly, causing her to grimace slightly before pulling away. He looked at the floor.  
  
"I'll be fine." She said in a half mocking tone. He gave her a sideways glance, before his body was once again hit with a sharp pain. He grimaced noticeably and clenched his teeth. "I'm not sure you will be though. . ." She said, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll be fine." He repeated both their words again, more firmly, as the pain dies down. He felt a wave of dizziness overcome him, and the room became slightly blurry. "You have to go."  
  
"As much as I hate you right now," Phoebe began, "I'm not about to watch you die." She tried to help him sit up but he pushed her away.  
  
"They can track me. Go, I'll be okay." He didn't grimace as the pain overtook him, as he hardly felt it as the room began to fall away into his subconscious.  
  
"Cole. . .come on. . ." He heard Phoebe's voice, but couldn't determine where it was coming from. "Cole. . ." Silence filled the air, blurry, indistinguishable figures were all around him.  
  
"Go. . ." He let out in a soft breath. "Please. . ." And then it all went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yes, to all of you, I am aware of how short that was. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, review and tell me how it was. Oh, and someone please shoot that Jason Dean guy. I see absolutely no attraction. He's got nothing on Cole. Nothing! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. Hope this chapter is all right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole's whole body felt numb as he began to come to. His eyes seemed to be clasped shut as he struggled to open them. He heard voices nearby, seemingly close, yet also very far away. He concentrated on listening.  
  
". . .safe? I mean, this isn't exactly the best arrangement." Pipers voice, he realised immediately.  
  
"I cast the spell, and all of us are home now. It should be okay." Cole frowned as he recognised Phoebe. Where was he? A sound was heard somewhere else.  
  
"That's Grams." Phoebe's voice. "I should go tell her."  
  
"No, we'll do it." Prue said quickly. "You stay here and watch him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked them. Cole opened his eyes, and tried to adjust to the light.  
  
"We're sure." Piper said loudly. "You've been through enough for today."  
  
"Thanks, both of you." Cole's view came into focus as Phoebe closed the door behind Piper and Prue. He looked around him. He was lying in Phoebe's room, on her bed. The covers were crumpled underneath him.  
  
"You're awake." Phoebe said, noticing him. She turned and stood at the end of the bed. Cole opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was too raspy. Phoebe pointed to the bedside table. "There's a glass of water beside you." She said without moving. Cole reached for the glass with the energy he had left, and felt an immense relief as the water trickled down his throat, moistening it immediately. He glanced at Phoebe, who was no staring at him emotionless, her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"You can come closer. I won't bite." Cole said with a small smile.  
  
"You know, I'm not so sure." Phoebe replied, without a trace of amusement.  
  
"Hmm. I guess I deserved that." Cole said softly.  
  
"I guess you did." Phoebe said, not missing a beat. Cole let out a sigh.  
  
"I am sorry Phoebe, for--" Cole began.  
  
"Save it, Cole." Phoebe interrupted. "I don't care anymore."  
  
"I don't believe that." Cole said with a frown.  
  
"Believe what you want." Phoebe said with a shrug. She turned to leave.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole let out, trying to climb off the bed. He stumbled and fell back onto it.  
  
"I wouldn't get up. You're too weak." Phoebe said turning back. "And Prue cast a spell on the room. No one can track you here. You can't shimmer out, no one can shimmer in."  
  
"I feel like a prisoner." Cole said, trying to get his legs to work.  
  
"You are, in a way." Phoebe said. "The only reason you're here is because you know way too much about us. We need to decide what to do with you." Phoebe said. She opened the door.  
  
"Phoebe." Cole said again. Phoebe stopped, but didn't look around, the door handle still clasped in her hand. "I love you." Cole finished. He saw Phoebe hesitate slightly, before she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind it. Cole heard a click as she locked it.  
  
Locked inside a room in the Halliwell manor. "You are an idiot." Cole muttered to himself. He decided the only thing he could do was try to get his energy back. He lay back against the pillows, falling asleep almost immediately. The exhaustion of the past few days had finally caught up with him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe locked the door behind her and leaned against it, her teeth clenched. As tears threatened to flow, she scolded herself. Not now. She wouldn't give in now. She hurried down the stairs, her eyes falling on her grandmother standing in the foyer, her arms folded against her chest. Prue and Piper were standing in front of her. All of them were silent.  
  
"Grams. . ." Phoebe said. They looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It's not your fault, honey. No one knew." Grams said giving her a soft smile. "Where is he?"  
  
"Upstairs." Prue answered. "Are you okay?" She asked Phoebe.  
  
"Fine." Phoebe replied almost too quickly. "What are we going to do?" She asked. They all looked at Grams expectantly.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him." Grams said. "You three stay here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'm getting really lazy with chapters, I know. Soon I'll write a longish one. . .maybe. I the meantime, you'll have to make do with the crappy little one's a post. Review and give me some ideas. I'm headed for writers block. I can see it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm in the middle of my exam block, which means I'm probably going to fail. So try to bear with my slow updating.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole's eyes opened immediately when he heard the click of the door. He was surprised when he saw Penny's face emerge. She stepped into the room and closed he door behind her. Cole swallowed. She faced him.  
  
"Cole. . .or is there some other name you prefer?" Grams said.  
  
"Cole's fine." Cole replied quickly, he ran a hand through his ruffled hair and sat up, grimacing a pain shot through his chest.  
  
"I've just heard some interesting news." Grams said, sitting down at on Phoebe's desk chair.  
  
Cole sighed. "I'm not going to tell you that I'm a completely changed man. . .or that I'm going to devote my life to doing good." He said.  
  
"Good, because I wouldn't believe it." Grams said leaning forward.  
  
Cole hesitated. "But I do love Phoebe, more than anything. I proved that today. The Source is now trying his hardest to kill me. . ." Cole let the sentence trail off to silence. "I'm not going to ask for trust. I just want all of you to know that I'm not trying to kill you." He smiled vaguely.  
  
"Cole, I'm going to ask you to do something for me." Grams said suddenly.  
  
Cole frowned. "What?"  
  
"I want you to tell me everything you know about the Source. His chambers, how many guards he has around. Everything." She said, her face serious. "If you're convinced the Source is trying to kill you, you won't have any trouble helping us vanquish him. And then we can work on believing you're not trying to kill us." She said with a smirk, standing up. "And who knows, we might even be able to work on the trust as well." She headed towards the door. "I'll let you think about it." She pulled open the door.  
  
"I don't need to." Cole said loudly. "I'll do it."  
  
Grams turned around and gave him a smile. "Good." Was all she said, before she turned and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." Piper said, glancing at the stairs longingly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but knowing Grams, she's probably trying to find out which vanquishing he prefers." Prue said, half serious. She glanced at Phoebe, who's eyes signaled that she wasn't paying attention to anything around her. "Okay, so this is killing me. Let us in, Phoebe. What are you thinking?"  
  
Phoebe looked up and sighed. "I'm thinking that the first serious relationship I had was with a demon. And I'm thinking that maybe this wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't love him so much. And I'm thinking that if the time comes I won't be able to vanquish him." She blurted out quickly.  
  
Prue gave her sister a supportive smile. "Well, it was a serious relationship, and demon or not, those always hurt when they end. As for vanquishing him, none of us expect you to."  
  
Phoebe returned her sister's smile half-heartedly. She started to say something, but stopped as she spotted Grams descending the stairs. She glanced at her expectantly.  
  
"He's going to be staying here for a while." Grams said simply as she stepped off the staircase and headed to the kitchen. Phoebe exchanged confused glances with her sisters before they all headed after her.  
  
"What?" Piper was the first to ask.  
  
"I've asked him to do us a favor, and in return we won't vanquish him. Unless, of course, he gives us a reason to." Grams said with a smile, as she opened the fridge and pulled out what was left of the previous night's dinner. She served some food onto a plate and put it into the microwave.  
  
Phoebe frowned. "What kind of favor?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Penny looked up, her expression suddenly solemn. "I didn't want you three to go through any serious magic until it was absolutely necessary." She said. "It's absolutely necessary now." She finished simply.  
  
"What. . .?" Piper asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
"Cole used to be a right hand man to the Source. He has all the information we need to vanquish the Source for good." Grams said, pulling the food out of the microwave.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Phoebe asked with a frown.  
  
"Either he has some ulterior motive. . .or he is genuinely trying to help." Grams said with a small shrug.  
  
Phoebe clenched her teeth. What was he doing?  
  
"Which of you is going to take him some dinner?" Grams asked, holding out the plate.  
  
"I'll do it." Prue said, when no one else said anything. As she reached out to take the plate, Phoebe stopped her.  
  
"No. I'll take it." She said taking the plate from Prue.  
  
Prue raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?" She asked.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Yeah." She said, giving her sister what she hoped was a smile. She headed out of the kitchen and up to her room. What was Cole trying to do?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Send in a review, give me your thoughts. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Alright, thanks for the reviews. I'm really trying to finish this story up, it's just not happening. We'll see how it goes. Oh, right. . .the Paddy/Penny thing. For some reason I used 'Penny' in the first chapter, but switched to 'Paddy' in the most recent chapters. Anyway, I think I've fixed it up. . .mostly. Sorry about that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Phoebe asked, barging into her room, a tray of food balanced on her forearm. Cole looked up from the photo he was holding. Phoebe paused, looking from the photo, then her open bedside table drawer, then back to Cole. She stormed over and slammed shut the drawer. "You're going through my stuff now?!" She shouted, dropping the tray onto the bed.  
  
Cole sighed, before indicating to the picture. "Good photo." He said simply. Phoebe glanced at the photo that had been taken of the two of them weeks ago. She kept it safely in the drawer, she had forgotten it was still there. She snatched it from his grasp and allowed it to fall to the ground.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" She repeated, softer this time.  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows. "I need you to be a little less vague."  
  
Phoebe clenched her teeth impatiently. "The Source. You helping us. What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Exactly what you said." Cole said bending over to pick up the photo. He placed it gently on the bedside table. "I'm helping you to vanquish the Source."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked frowning. "What could you possibly have to gain?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. . ." Cole said sarcastically. "Maybe your trust." He stood up and faced her, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Don't think you'll ever get that back." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"I'm not thinking it, Phoebe." Cole replied in a similar soft tone. "I'm hoping. Because I do love you." He paused, then looked away. "And you're all I have left now." He gazed back at her. For a moment, he saw some trace of forgiveness written in her expression, but she turned away. When she turned to face him again, whatever expression she wore previously was gone.  
  
"I loved you too, Cole. I'm sure I still do. But none of it matters, because despite whatever I'm feeling, I know the truth. And after everything you did. . .how can I possibly look at you in the same way?" She felt a tear crawl down her cheek, and she wiped it away hastily. Cole reached out hesitantly, but she stepped back. "You do what you want to. . .but don't expect anything from me for it." She paused for a second, before heading to the door.  
  
"Phoebe." Cole said firmly. She stopped and turned to face him. "You are the only person who knows who I am. Who I really am. Don't think that that was all a lie."  
  
Phoebe gazed at him for a second, taking in what he had said. They held a moment of eye contact, before she broke it swiftly and exited the room. She headed down towards the staircase, pausing when she saw Piper and Prue heading towards her.  
  
"How'd it go?" Piper queried.  
  
"I'm not sure." Phoebe answered truthfully. "I need somewhere to stay tonight." She said quickly, changing the subject.  
  
"You can camp out in my room." Prue offered. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied hastily. "I'll be--" She was cut off as she was sent flying into the wall with a loud scream. Piper and Prue whirled around. A large demon stood in front of them, his arm outstretched having just flung a fireball.  
  
"Where is he?" The demon demanded.  
  
"Grams!!!" Piper called, ducking as a fireball was thrown at her. Prue threw her hands forward in an attempt to injure the demon. Nothing happened. She swore. A loud splintering sound was heard, and she turned to see Cole come flying out of Phoebe's room, the door falling to the ground in front of him. He glanced from Prue's wide-eyed stare to the demon in front of him. Before anyone knew what was happening the corridor was filled with soaring fireballs. Piper and Prue threw themselves to the ground. Seconds later it was all over. Cole breathed in deeply and glanced at the piled of ashes that had been the demon. He looked at Piper and Prue, before Phoebe's limp form caught his eye.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." He let out, kneeling by her side.  
  
"Don't touch her." Prue warned, as she and Piper stood and advanced on him.  
  
"She's hurt." Cole said simply, ignoring them. He took Phoebe into his arms, stepped over the broken door and laid her gently on her bed.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be weak." Prue said, as she hurriedly followed him. "Phoebe. . ." She said softly, taking her sister's hand.  
  
"I was." Cole said softly, laying a hand gently on Phoebe's forehead.  
  
"What happened?" Penny said running into the room. I was in the backyard getting some herbs. . ." She stopped when she saw Phoebe, then looked at Prue expectantly.  
  
"Demon." Prue said simply. "He was looking for Cole."  
  
Grams glanced from Cole, to the broken door. "You saved them?" She asked,  
  
"I wasn't quick enough." Cole said, his eyes falling on Phoebe.  
  
Grams hurried to Phoebe's side and ran a hand against her cheek. "She'll be okay. A quick potion will do it." She turned to Piper. "Piper, do you know how to make it?"  
  
"I think so. . ." Piper replied quickly, giving a quick worried glance in Phoebe's direction before heading downstairs. Ten minutes later she entered the room clutching a glass full of a pale green liquid.  
  
"It's done." She said to Cole and Prue, who were standing silently by Phoebe's bed. They stepped back and let Piper sit by Phoebe's side, tilting her head and gently tipping the liquid down her throat.  
  
"How long will it take?" Cole asked seconds later, his arms tightly crossed over his chest.  
  
"Not long. Ten minutes at the most." Piper said, sitting back and placing the almost empty glass on the bedside table. Cole felt an immense sense of relief take him over.  
  
"Cole." Penny entered the room. "I think it's time we discussed the matter of the Source."  
  
"Now?" Cole asked incredulously, looking from Grams to Phoebe.  
  
"Now." Grams said firmly. "Phoebe will be fine." She added. Something in her tone told Cole not to argue, and with a last reluctant look at Phoebe they headed downstairs. Prue followed almost immediately, obviously not wanting to be left in the dark. Piper glanced at the door, but decided against following. Someone should be with Phoebe when she woke up. Almost in recognition of her thoughts, Phoebe stirred. Her eyes opened minutes later. She looked around the room, confused, before her eyes rested on Piper.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, sitting up and groaning at the throbbing pain in her head.  
  
"Demon attack." Piper said simply.  
  
"I don't remember. . ." Phoebe muttered.  
  
"Of course you don't." Piper said with a smirk. "You were unconscious before all the action started."  
  
"Demon. . ." Phoebe muttered. She suddenly looked up. "Was it--"  
  
"No, it wasn't Cole." Piper interrupted, realising the question before Phoebe had time to say it.  
  
"Oh." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
"He saved us, actually." Piper said, making Phoebe look up, surprised.  
  
"What? How?" Was all Phoebe could manage.  
  
"Broke your door down." Piper said as if it happened every day. Phoebe frowned.  
  
"Okay." She said, seemingly not affected by this news. It seemed to Piper that she was still thinking hard about something else. "He saved us?" Phoebe asked again, answering Piper's question.  
  
"Yeah." Piper replied. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"I guess not." Phoebe muttered. "Where is he now, if my room is doorless?"  
  
"Downstairs, with Grams and Prue." Piper said indifferently.  
  
"What? He could hurt them!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Piper replied, shocked at her sister's outburst. Phoebe hesitated.  
  
"I don't know." She said truthfully. "It's just that. . ." She paused.  
  
"It's easier hating him?" Piper offered.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe said with a sigh. "I don't know what to believe now." She added truthfully.  
  
"Phoebs. . ." Piper began, shifting slightly in her seat. "I'm not on Cole's side here, I'm on yours. And I'm just thinking. . .why are you so eager to push him away?"  
  
Phoebe frowned. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Piper raised her eyebrows, and Phoebe continued. "Well, he's a demon."  
  
"And that's it?" Piper asked.  
  
"What else is there?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, okay." Piper threw her hands up in defense. "All I'm saying is that times have changed. I mean, if you forgot everything you've learned and went with what your heart is telling you to do, sure. . .lots of Wicca folk would be pissed off." She paused when Phoebe threw her a look. "But," She continued, "who cares? It'll probably be a common thing years from now."  
  
"That's a terrible point." Phoebe commented when Piper had finished.  
  
Piper frowned. "Alright, how about this. You're still in love with him." She raised her eyebrows, daring Phoebe to contradict her.  
  
"Well, that isn't everything." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"It depends on whose point of view you're looking at." Piper said with a shrug.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked with a frown.  
  
"I mean," Piper continued, "that if Cole is truly telling the truth about all this, and he did give up everything for you. . .then love probably is everything." Silence filled the room. "Anyway. . ." Piper said standing up. "If that helped at all -"  
  
"It did." Phoebe interrupted. She paused before speaking again. "More than you know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
That chapter was a bit dodgy. Anyway, drop off a review. Tell me what you though about it. Flames are welcome. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Woohoo! My exams are all over! I just massively failed my chemistry exam, I come home. . .and I update a chapter of this story. Where's the logic? Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed, they made my day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That's it?" Prue exclaimed incredulously. Cole glanced up at her.  
  
"What do you mean, 'that's it'"? Cole replied with a frown. "I've just pointed out five entrances, multiple traps and a lot of demons . . .that's not enough?"  
  
"I figured the Source of all evil would have more protection. . .that's all." Prue said with a shrug.  
  
"He never thought any of the demons that knew all of this would live long enough to tell of it. So it didn't really matter." Cole explained. He turned to Penny. "As long as you avoid this route," he said, pointing to a line on the map he had jotted down, "and stick to this one," he pointed at another one, "you should be fine. Just avoid the demon posts."  
  
Penny nodded. Without a word she headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Prue called after her.  
  
"I need to get some potions ready. I'll be leaving soon." Grams replied from the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Prue exclaimed, following Penny into the kitchen. "You can't go alone, Grams."  
  
"Well, you three aren't coming with me, that's for sure." Penny said, having already gathered some ingredients.  
  
"Why not? We're old enough Grams, we know what we're doing." Prue said, a pleading tone in her voice.  
  
"I don't doubt that, Prue." Grams replied, looking up. "But you three are not going to fight the Source, and I'm not about to let you."  
  
"And we're just going to let you go to the underworld without any help? You've got to be kidding. . ." Prue let out angrily.  
  
"This is not negotiable, Prue. After what happened today, with Phoebe getting injured, I'm not taking any chances." Grams said firmly.  
  
"Let me go." Cole said loudly, from the doorway. Prue and Grams looked up.  
  
"No way." Prue said.  
  
"What? If the only reason you three aren't going is because you might get hurt, let me go. I'm sure no one in this family has anything against me getting killed." He said, half serious.  
  
Penny seemed to contemplate this.  
  
"Grams, you can't be thinking about this!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"This could either be a trick of his to lure us down there. . ." Grams started.  
  
"Or an attempt to gain back at least an ounce of trust." Cole finished. "And it's not the first one."  
  
"Okay." Grams gave in.  
  
"Gra--" Prue started.  
  
"No arguments." She said firmly, interrupting Prue. Prue glared at Cole.  
  
"You do anything to her--" She threatened, so only Cole could hear her.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to her!" Cole said, his annoyance evident.  
  
"Fine. . .if you let anything happen to her--"  
  
"I'll pay for it." Cole interrupted. "I know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Phoebe. . .you're too weak. . ." Piper started, trying to push Phoebe back onto the bed.  
  
"I'm fine, Piper." Phoebe said loudly. She shrugged off Piper's arms and climbed off the bed. "Is the room supposed to be shaking like this?"  
  
"Phoe--" Piper said cautiously.  
  
"I was kidding." Phoebe interrupted with a smirk. "I need to know what's going on. There's no way anyone's going to vanquish the Source without me there to help." She headed downstairs, followed closely by Piper. They paused when Prue exited the kitchen, a scowl on her face. Cole emerged seconds later.  
  
"Prue, as hard as it may be for you--" Cole cut off in mid-sentence, his eyes resting on Phoebe, who was halfway down the stairs. He forced himself to look back at Prue. "You can trust me." He finished.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, walking down the remaining stairs.  
  
"Grams is going to vanquish the Source without us. And Cole's going to help her." Prue said, as if it were the craziest idea in the world.  
  
"What?" Phoebe said with a scowl. "She can't--"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her!" Cole shouted, interrupting Phoebe.  
  
"I wasn't going to say that." Phoebe replied. "Grams isn't as powerful as she used to be. . .she can't do this with only your help."  
  
"Well, I'm going to do this with only his help." Grams said emerging from the kitchen clutching onto a small bottle filled with a green substance, "And you three are not going to argue with me about it! I've already had as much as I can take from Prue, don't you two start."  
  
"Grams. . ." Piper began, stopping at the firm look Grams threw her.  
  
"Cole, are you ready?" Grams asked Cole, with a sideways glance.  
  
"No." Phoebe said loudly. They all glanced at her. Cole gave her a small frown. "I need to talk to you." She said to Cole.  
  
"Oh, okay." Cole replied, confused. Grams disappeared back into the kitchen, followed by Piper, and, hesitantly, by Prue. "What is it?"  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but paused. Instead she resolved to saying something else. "Take care of her, okay?"  
  
Cole was taken off guard. He hadn't expected that. "Of course." He replied gently.  
  
Phoebe nodded, before heading back to the kitchen. She stopped, and then turned around. "I wasn't going to say anything. . .mostly because I didn't know what to say." Phoebe began. "But now there's a chance that I might never see you again. . .and I want you to know that I have thought about it. In the little time that I've had. And I've talked to Piper about it, and she seems to think that I should go with how I feel. And truthfully, I want to forget everything and have our relationship go back to how it used to be." She paused. "But it can't. Unless I find it in me to forgive you."  
  
"What are you saying?" Cole asked softly.  
  
"Honestly? I'm not sure." Phoebe said. "But I know it's not impossible for me to forgive you. I just want you to know it too."  
  
Cole let out a sigh of intense relief. "Thank you, Phoebe. That meant more to me than you will ever know." He reached out and caressed her cheek gently, smiling slightly when she didn't pull back. He drew back his hand seconds later. "And I will come back."  
  
"I think it's time we left." Grams said as she entered the lounge. She had a slight smile on her face, Phoebe thought. It made her wonder if her family was prone to eavesdrop.  
  
"I'm ready." Cole said, with one last look at Phoebe. He took Penny's hand.  
  
"Good luck." Prue said, emerging from the kitchen, followed by Piper.  
  
"We'll need it." Grams said. And then they were gone.  
  
Piper sighed. "What now?" She asked. "Do we just wait?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Prue asked incredulously. "There's no way. Grams may think that we're not ready for this, but I don't. We're going down there."  
  
"How can we possi--" Phoebe started.  
  
"Book of Shadows." Prue said simply.  
  
"Okay, okay." Piper said, throwing her hands in the air. "Even if we do get down there, how will we know where to go if it's all maze?" She raised her eyebrows, daring Prue to answer her.  
  
Prue smiled. She leant over and picked over the piece of paper sitting on the coffee table. "They left this behind." She said simply. Cole's handwriting was sprawled over the page, a clear map of the underworld. Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Okay." She said finally. "I'm in." They turned to Piper, who after a minutes pause caved in.  
  
"Fine." She muttered.  
  
"Alright. We find the spell to get us down there," Prue started, "And we help them vanquish the Source. It's that simple." She started to head upstairs.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Piper said sarcastically. "That simple. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well? Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:  I don't own anyone, don't sue me.

A/N:  Well, just returned to school.  So that's why I haven't updated recently, if you were wondering.  Anyway, I'm going to try to finish this story soon.  No guarantees, I have no idea where it's going.  We'll see how we go.  Sorry about the previous download of this chapter, every apostrophe or inverted comma came up with a whole load of weird symbols.  Anyone know why?  Because I had to download it as a 'web page', and I'm not too used to that.  Any help would be great. . .

*  *  *  *  *

As they appeared in the Underworld, Phoebe began to wonder if this was a good idea.  It's not like they would be able to help Grams if she was in trouble.  What possible help could they offer?

"This way."  Prue ordered, holding the small map in her hands.  Piper glanced nervously around.  She had several potions in her hand that grams had left behind and she was clutching them hopefully.

"Remember,"  Phoebe said quietly, "If the potion doesn't work, kick his ass naturally."

"Hmm."  Piper let out.  "And when you say 'his'. . ." 

"The Source.  Any demons."  Phoebe replied.

"How could we possibly kill the Source by punching him a couple of times?"  Piper asked incredulously.

"We don't."  Prue answered.  "That's why we have this spell."  She produced another piece of paper from her pocket, before placing it back inside.  She suddenly held up a hand.  "Stop!"  She hissed, looking around the corner.  She relaxed slightly.  "There were supposed to be two demons over here, but all I see is two scorch marks."

"Well, at least we know we're going the right way."  Piper said as they continued.  "Grams and Cole passed by here."

"That is considering that they are not the two scorch marks."  Phoebe added.  Piper threw her a dirty look.  They continued silently through the large doorway that the guards were supposed to be guarding.  A large room awaited them, the floor stained with multiple scorch marks on the floor and wall.

"Glad we didn't have to be part of this fight."  Phoebe muttered taking a step forward.  Prue her hand out and grabbed Phoebe, pulling her back as a fireball hurtled past in front of her.  "What was that?"  

"That was a trap."  Prue said, glancing once more at the map.  "Cole said this is the best method."  She pointed to the map.

"Oh."  Piper said.  "Run like hell?"  

"Yeah."  Prue said with a shrug.  "I guess it would be harder for a fireball to hit a moving target.  And I guess it should be harder for the moving target to stay moving if it has a dozen demons in the room to stop them."

"Good thing the dozen demons no longer exist then."  Piper said.  

"I'll go first."  Prue said. 

"No."  Phoebe said suddenly."  You're the only one of us that knows anything about down here.  I'll go, and if anything happens to me find another way."  She took a deep breath.  "Okay."

"Don't stop for anything."  Prue warned.  

"Be careful."  Piper added.  Phoebe nodded, before taking off.  She sprinted, her hands over d as numerous fireballs flew overhead.  As she reached the other door she grimaced as the last flying fireball grazed her side, but she stood up panting.  

"Okay!"  She yelled to her sisters.  Piper and Prue repeated Phoebe's method, both managing to receive limited injuries, much to their surprise.

"The Source should be right behind here."  Prue said, staring at the massive door in front of them.

"Okay then.  Let's go."  Piper said, her nerves suddenly non-existent.  Together, they pushed open the door.  A huge commotion greeted them from the other side.  Grams was trying her best to battle two demons, to no avail.  Cole was being held against a wall, a large, slimy insect-looking demon appearing to try and choke him to death.  The Source was sitting in his throne, seemingly enjoying the fray before him.  "Oh, crap."  Piper said, her nerves reappearing.  Several other demons noticed their entrance and he towards them.  Piper handed Prue and Phoebe a few potions.

"Okay. .  ."  Phoebe muttered.  

She threw her first potion at the demon advancing on her.  It hit the ground to the side of him and he laughed out.  She frowned and held the two remaining potions tightly in her hand.  The demon formed an energy ball above his hand and threw it at her.  Phoebe gasped and ducked out of the way.  The demon dived on top of her and pinned her down, producing athame from his pocket.  "Get-off-me!"  Phoebe shouted.  To her surprise she managed to free an arm.  She lashed out, hitting the demon on the head, on of the potion vials still clenched in her hand.  The bottle broke, spilling the contents on the demon, who with a squeal disappeared amongst a mass of flames.  Phoebe almost smiled at her luck.  She glanced around at her sisters, who were both trying their best to overcome the demons they were fighting.  Piper threw a potion, hitting a demon square in the chest.  Prue attempted the same thing, but missed the demon by a few feet.  The demon formed a fireball above his hand, a triumphant look on his face.  Without thinking, Phoebe picked up the athame from the ground and flung it across the room.  It successfully hit its target, who burst into flames and disappeared.  Prue looked up at Phoebe, a look of relieved surprise on her face.  While Prue hurried to assist Grams, Phoebe ran over to Cole, who had managed to get himself free from the demon, but sat gasping for breath on the floor.  

"Hey!"  Phoebe shouted at the demon that was advancing slowly on Cole.  It turned around and faced her.  Phoebe grimaced slightly as it changed direction and charged at her.  With everything she had she threw her last remaining potion.  It hit the demon on the face, stopping it in its tracks.  Nothing happened.  "Oic."  Phoebe let out.  She dived out of the way as a large globule of some strange substance was flung her way.  She sat up to see the demon metres away from her.  As it appeared to be about to leap onto her, it burst into flames.  Cole was standing behind it.

"Are you okay?"  He asked, helping her up.

"Peachy."  Phoebe replied over all the noise.

"What are you doing here?  You weren--"  Cole began.

"It doesn't matter now.  We're here, there's no changing that."  Phoebe replied.  She looked up to see Prue helping Grams up, who seemed to be reproaching her for disobeying her.  Piper used the last of her potions to vanquish the remaining demon.  She looked up at the rest of them, before an applauding caused them to look around.  

"Very good, very good.  That was highly entertaining."  The Source stood in front of them.  "But unfortunately, I can't stay.  So let's get this over with."  With amazing speed he threw an energy ball at Cole, knocking him off his feet and into the wall.   

"Cole!"  Phoebe exclaimed, running over and kneeling by his side.  Cole groaned slightly as she lifted his head into her lap.  The Source let out a mocking laugh.

"You could have been the best, Belthazor.  But I don't appreciate spoilt goods."  He threw another energy ball in Cole and Phoebe's direction, but it was deflected off course by a potion colliding with it, fresh from Grams' hand.  Phoebe managed to get a dazed Cole onto his feet.

"Cole, get them out of here."  Grams said quietly when Phoebe reached her side.

"No.  We're not leaving you."  Prue said firmly.  As Grams started to argue, Prue interrupted.  "No."  She repeated.

Three more energy balls were thrown swiftly, knocking Prue, Piper and Phoebe – and therefore Cole, to the ground.  Grams took the three potions she had in her hand and threw them all at the Source, who merely shrugged them off.  He threw an energy ball at her, which she ducked under.  

Meanwhile, Phoebe, Piper and Prue were trying to get onto their feet.  The fact that they couldn't see straight wasn't helping.

The Source advanced on Grams who, now helpless, retreated slowly.  When she felt her back hit stonewall, she made a decision.  She never used to care much for the physical violence that was necessary if magic failed.  But in a case where magic did actually fail, she had no other choice.  She threw herself at the Source, knocking him back momentarily, and began to throw as many punches as she could.  Not looking at where she was punching, her mind was fixed on causing as much damage as possible.  The Source clasped Grams by the neck and lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling helplessly underneath her.

"Grams!"  Piper shouted, as she, Prue and Phoebe ran forwards.  In less than a second, before their eyes, the Source pulled an athame out from inside his robes and plunged it into Grams' stomach.  He let her fall the ground gasping.  Screams echoed from within the chamber as the tree sisters leaned beside their grandmother.  Tears streaming down her face, Prue lunged at the Source, but a hand clasped around he arm stopped her.  She turned to see Cole, seemingly recovered, holding her back.

"Get your sisters, and your grandmother out of here.  You can still save her."  Cole said quietly.

"No, we can't."  Prue said through gritted teeth.  Cole frowned and, as if in slow motion, glanced over at Penny.  Her raspy breathing had ceased.  All breathing had ceased.  She was lying motionless, Phoebe and Paige sobbing silently beside her.  "He killed her.  We're not going anywhere till we kill him."  

She threw herself at the Source again, and this time Cole didn't have time to stop her.  Before getting within a metre of the Source, he threw an energy ball at her, knocking her off her feet.  He stepped forward and towered over her, but before another move could be made, he was thrown backwards by another energy ball, thrown by Cole.  Cole ducked as energy balls were thrown back in his direction.  

Prue quickly got to her feet and helped up Phoebe and Piper.  "Read this now."  She pulled out a spell from her pocket, a spell that she had brought along to read if all else failed.  Neither Piper nor Phoebe had any complaints.  They all only had one thought in mind:  To vanquish the demon that killed their grandmother.  As they read the spell,, the energy balls being thrown seized abruptly.  The Source, realising what they were doing, through numerous energy balls at them, all knocked off course by energy balls thrown by Cole.  With no other option, the Source ran towards the sisters in a bid to stop them.  He slammed into an invisible barrier and fell to the floor.  The sisters completed the spell, and watched with no regret as the Source was swallowed up in flames.  With a scream of agony, he disappeared.  A deafening silence filled the chamber.  Piper sank to the floor, her body racking with sobs.  Prue knelt down and embraced her sister, Phoebe following suit.  Cole's eyes rested on the three distraught sisters, connected in a tight embrace.  His eyes moved to Grams' limp form.  He walked over and knelt next to her.  

"I'm sorry. . ."  He whispered.  "This was all my fault. . ."

"Yeah, it was."  Piper said suddenly, standing up, her face wet with tears.  "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here.  She wouldn't be. . ."  She grew silent.

"Piper. . ."  Prue began.

"No!"  Piper shouted.  "It was him!"  She threw herself at Cole, her fists pummelling his chest.  Cole didn't begin to resist.  He looked away and closed his eyes.  

"Piper!"  Prue shouted, pulling her sister back.  "Grams would have come here no matter what."

"No. . .not if she didn't know how to!"  Piper exclaimed, trying to free herself from Prue's grasp.

"Piper. . ."  Phoebe, who had been silent so far finally spoke, "You know as well as I do how persistent Grams was.  Even if Cole hadn't told her. . .she would have found her way here."  Phoebe took a deep breath to try and prevent her body once again being taken over by sobs.  "I want someone to blame too. . .but we just vanquished to the only one we should."

"And it's because of Grams that we did."  Prue added.  "This wasn't Coles fault or our fault. . .or her fault."  She ran a hand over her face and clenched her fist.  Piper pursed her lips and nodded.

"I know. . ."  She whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.  She turned to Cole.  "I'm s--"

"It's okay."  Cole interrupted soothingly.  "It's okay."  

Prue wiped her face on her sleeve and took a deep breath.  She pulled out a spell from her pocket – the spell to take them home.  She turned to Cole.  "Can you take her back to the manor?  I don't think we can. . ."

"Of course."  Cole said softly.  "How are you three--"  He stopped when she held up the spell.  "I'll wait for you."   He glanced at Phoebe and held eye contact with her, before she looked away.  Did she mean what she had said?  Did she truly believe this wasn't her fault?  He didn't want to think about it.  After everything that had happened, he didn't want to think that Phoebe blamed him for this.  He kneeled down and gathered Grams' lifeless body in his arms, before shimmering back to the manor.

*  *  *  *  *

Wow, that took ages.  Sorry about Grams, it just took that turn.  We will see her again though!  So don't flame me!  Anyway, review, tell me what you thought.  


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This one took ages to come out. Sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Good to know you're actually reading!  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the sisters reappeared in the manor, Phoebe stumbled slightly. She was absolutely exhausted. But she felt that sleep wouldn't find her. Not tonight. She saw Cole standing over Grams, who was lying on the couch. She felt a lump form in her throat, as the tears threatened to flow once more. She felt a hand squeeze hers, and looked around to see Prue. She offered a feeble smile to her eldest sister.  
  
"We'll have to call the police. Make up something." Prue said quietly.  
  
"What could you say?" Cole asked, turning around.  
  
Prue shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
Silence followed, before Pipers sobs became heard. As Prue consoled her, Phoebe sat down on the armchair, she bent her head into her hands and closed her eyes. How could all this be happening? How could they possible get through this? A hand closed over hers, and she looked up to find Cole kneeling in front of her.  
  
"You will make it through this." He whispered.  
  
Phoebe shook her head slightly. "I don't know how. . ." She replied.  
  
"I'm here." He said simply.  
  
Phoebe once again shook her head. "No."  
  
Cole frowned. "No?"  
  
"You can't be." Phoebe said. She pulled her hand away from his. "I know this wasn't your fault. I meant what I said down there. But there's something that Piper said. . .if you hadn't helped Grams find her--"  
  
"You blame me for this?" Cole asked, his worst fears realised.  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know what I think. . .or how I feel. Not anymore."  
  
Cole's mouth opened slightly, but no words escaped. He wanted to be here for her. To try and make it better. But she was pushing him away. He stood up. "If you ever need me. . ." He didn't continue, instead he looked away. "I never meant for any of this--"  
  
"I know." Phoebe interrupted. "I know."  
  
Cole nodded slowly. "I will always love you." He said softly, before he shimmered away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
One week later. . .  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes, squinting through the sunlight. Something was bothering her in the back of her mind. Then it hit her. Today was Grams' funeral. She rolled over in bed. She had been dreading it. Seeing everyone that Grams knew. People she had hardly talked to. People that had absolutely no idea what they were going through. She climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Piper and Prue were sitting in silence. They looked up as she entered.  
  
"Morning." Phoebe said softly, before sitting down at the table. Conversation between them was minimal, but the silences they shared were anything but uncomfortable.  
  
"Cole called again." Piper said.  
  
"Oh." Was all Phoebe managed to say.  
  
"So did Social Services." Piper added.  
  
This caught Phoebe's attention. "What do they want?"  
  
"They don't think we're capable of looking after ourselves." Prue said.  
  
"But we are. . .we can. . ." Phoebe let out.  
  
"There's a woman coming over after the funeral." Prue said, causing silence to once again overcome them.  
  
"We should get ready." Piper said, breaking the silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe blew her nose silently as the coffin was lowered in the ground. She opened up her umbrella as rain poured down harder. As the service ended, people approached her and her sisters, offering them their condolences. Phoebe thanked them half-heartedly. As she turned around, her eyes fell on someone standing in the distance, leaning against a large oak tree, the rain falling freely over him, soaking his suit. She felt her heart rise slightly. A hand enclosed over hers.  
  
"Talk to him." She heard Prue say, as her hand was released. Almost unconsciously her feet moved towards him. She lowered the umbrella as she reached him, letting the rain flow over her.  
  
"I hoped you would come." She said.  
  
"I didn't know if I should." Cole replied. "You didn't call me back."  
  
Phoebe looked at her feet. "I didn't know what to say."  
  
"Say you want me to help you through this. Say that even though you blame me, we can get past this." Cole said softly.  
  
"I can't." Phoebe replied. Cole looked away, his heart slowly breaking. "Because I don't blame you." Cole looked back at her, confused.  
  
"But you said--" He started.  
  
"I was confused. I was searching for a reason that doesn't exist. I blamed the one person that I wanted with me. The one person that I need with me." Phoebe said, taking a step towards him.  
  
Cole opened his arms, and felt an immense sense of relief overcome him as she leaned into him, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped him arms around her, his chin lying on top of her head. He let go of her with one hand, and took the umbrella she was holding. He opened it above them, smiling as the rain ceased to fall on them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to do better next time! Just an epilogue to come though. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: So we've reached the final chapter. The Epilogue. It's been really great, guys. Thanks to all of you who read it, and I'm even more grateful to those of you who reviewed. Hope I managed to keep you reading.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We should probably clean up a bit before that woman turns up." Piper said as they entered the manor, looking around at the scruffy house.  
  
"Woman?" Cole questioned, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Social Services." Prue explained. "They're going to try and split us up into foster families, I think." She said.  
  
"What?!" Cole exclaimed. "They can't do that! You're the Power of Three!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure they don't know that, Cole." Piper said with a smirk. She disappeared into the kitchen, then reappeared holding a basket full of cleaning appliances. "I'm going to get cleaning. It'll keep my mind off other things." No one said anything, they all knew what she was referring to. Grams' death wasn't something any of them were going to get over any time soon.  
  
"We'll help." Prue said, nodding to Phoebe and Cole. They all grasped hold of a sponge, feather duster or cloth, and began to spread out around the manor. Ten minutes later, they were still at it. Phoebe stopped as she looked up and spotter Cole dusting the windowsill. She approached him and put her hand on his arm to get his attention. He looked down at her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, concerned. She nodded.  
  
"I'm just glad you're here." She said with a small smile.  
  
Cole smiled back. "Me too." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. They pulled away abruptly as there was a loud 'thump' heard from upstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Piper said, emerging from the kitchen immediately.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe replied. "Where's Prue?"  
  
"She was cleaning the attic." Cole replied. They shared a look for a moment, before all sprinting up the stairs.  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe called as they climbed the second set of stairs to the attic. As they entered the room, they stopped, shocked. Prue was standing in the attic, a fallen box at her feet having made the loud noise. But what shocked them was who was standing in front of her, the reason she had dropped the box.  
  
"Grams?" Piper said barely audibly.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe." Grams said, relieved. "Cole." She greeted them all. "I was just telling Prue why I'm here."  
  
"Why you're here?" Piper said suddenly. "How about how you're here?" Grams smiled.  
  
"It took a lot of convincing, but I managed it." Grams said.  
  
"So you're. . ." Phoebe began.  
  
"A spirit." Grams explained. "I know my death has been hard on you girls. . ."  
  
"You don't know the half of it!" Prue interrupted. "We miss you Grams, more than anything." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"And I miss you, all of you. But we can't tamper with fate. This was meant to be." Grams said.  
  
"And I guess us being sent to different foster homes is meant to be, too." Phoebe said. Grams glanced at her youngest granddaughter.  
  
"That's why I'm her, actually." She said. "I need to talk to you. The Elder's were reluctant to let me come, but my reasoning was too clear for them to prevent it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper questioned.  
  
"I mean, the Power of Three can not exist without you being together. It is absolutely necessary that now that you have reached such a high status in the magical world, that you stay together. Otherwise it will not be safe, for any of you." Grams said. "There is only one solution to prevent your separation."  
  
"And what's that?" Prue asked. Grams turned to Prue.  
  
"You have to take responsibility." She said to Prue. "You're over eighteen years old, legally, you have the right to take care of your sisters, keep them together."  
  
"Grams. . ." Prue started. "I can't. . ." She began.  
  
"You don't have to actually take responsibility. . .just tell the Social Worker you will." Grams said with a smile. "I know all three of you are capable of looking after yourselves." She stopped. "But Cole, on the other hand. . ." She gave Cole a smile. "I'm glad you're back, they'll be in a lot of trouble when a new Source is appointed."  
  
"And I'll be here to help protect them." Cole replied, squeezing Phoebe's hand.  
  
"I know you will." Grams said. She stopped and looked at the ceiling. "I have to go." She said simply.  
  
"But--" Prue started.  
  
"I'll always be here, Prue. Always. You know that." Grams said. "I love you." She whispered, before she faded away. Silence followed her departure, before a faint knock on the front door caught their attention.  
  
"That's social services." Prue said, looking slightly nervous.  
  
"We know what to do." Piper said, laying a hand on her older sisters. "We'll do it." She descending the stairs, Phoebe and Prue going with her. Cole contemplated staying.  
  
"Coming?" Phoebe asked.  
  
'I don't think so, this is a family thing. . ." Cole said awkwardly. Phoebe smiled slightly.  
  
"You're part of this family now too." She said. "Come on." She pulled him downstairs, where the Social Worker was already waiting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you can handle taking care of both your sisters?" The woman asked Prue.  
  
"I'm sure." Prue said.  
  
"Okay." The woman said, somewhat uncertainly. "I'll send out some forms you'll have to fill in. Send them back as soon as possible." She stood up and shook Prue's hand.  
  
"Sure." Prue said, leading the woman to the door. "Thanks." She closed the door after the woman left, before turning to her sisters' and Cole. They didn't say anything for a moment, before Piper broke the silence.  
  
"Coffee anyone?" She asked, walking towards the kitchen. Prue caught Phoebe's eyes, and they smiled, thinking the same thing: they could do this. They could get on with life. And if they found it unbearable, well, they all had each other.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I think my endings keep getting worse. Anyway, review and give me your thoughts. 


End file.
